Harry Potter and the Halls of Hogwarts
by Blorcyn
Summary: Harry is in his sixth year and Hogwarts is about to reveal another secret thought mythology. However, with Voldemort's forces massing will Harry uncover the secrets that could be the key to his victory in time? Au after OOTP
1. Default Chapter

**Harry Potter and the Halls Of Hogwarts**

**Prologue**

_A horrendous crack echoed through the halls of Hogwarts followed by an almost visible wave of cool air as if a hundred mountain trolls had apparated en mass. Dust billowed haphazardly, alighting on suits of armour and portraits alike causing much sneezing and grumbling._

_Momentary silence followed, before the subdued portraits started to converse in hushed murmurs. A harsh echoing series of clanks silenced all semi alive beings once more as they listened apprehensively, before what could only be described as a sploosh sounded._

_When nothing more of interest seemed to occur the portraits convened in a roomy portrait of a Franciscan monk's abbey and a small squire from a neighbouring scene was elected to convey news of the strange going ons to Dumbledore. Shortly thereafter they retired to the feelings of a job well done._

_No remark was passed as to the large oaken door that had wiggled its way onto the corridor. In fact, even the two portraits it had nudged aside had nothing to say on their slightly altered window into the world, and so it came to be that one of the most momentous events in wizarding history passed mostly unnoticed._


	2. Chapter 1 The beginning

**Harry Potter and the Halls of Hogwarts**

**Chapter 1- The Beginning**

Harry woke at ten am that morning to the drilling of a lot of owls on his widow. Wiping sleep and grime from his half shut eyes he stumbled his way towards the window where as he opened it a peck of indignant owls made their way into the room hooting and chirping taking up any space they could.

"Arghh!" he growled, making his way to the bed, "Do you have to be so loud"

He took a feeble swipe at an owl already occupying his bed, earning nothing more then a nip on the back of his hand.

"Fine," He said, "Have the bed. What are you lot here for anyway?"

As if on cue the dopey owl Harry recognised as Errol stuck out his leg from which Harry took not 1, but 3 letters he noticed from Hermione, Ron and Ginny.

As soon as his letters were removed Errol used the last of his strength to jump into Hedwig's cage, where having recovered from her surprise of all these owls in her home, she looked at him as if he were something utterly repulsive.

This made Harry laugh, Hedwig had never really liked Errol, she was a very posh owl, before he realised that was probably one of the first times he had laughed since he had got back to the Dursley's house.

Thinking of why he hadn't laughed for so long, Harry's mind flicked back to the Department of mysteries, watching as Sirius, eyes wide in shock, fell back into the veil. He thought of how he could have stopped his dying if he had just used the mirrors, how he was to blame for Sirius's death, if he had just stopped and listened to Hermione it would've been OK. He would have been alive.

Gathering the letters and parcels of the remaining owls Harry ushered them out the window, apart from Errol and Hedwig, before flopping down onto his bed, sobbing into the covers. He cried till he could cry no more before sinking into a troubled sleep.

Waking up at two o' clock, Harry saw the door had been opened and knew that Aunt Petunia had been into his room. She hadn't bothered to wake him, as had become the fashion at number 4 Privet drive. Since their meeting with the order members his Aunt and Uncle had been ignoring him like their lives depended on it which, considering their fear of all things magical, they probably thought did.

Stretching and rolling onto his back, Harry wiped the dried tears of the morning's events off his face. Slowly considering what to do with his day, he decided to read and answer the messages his friends had sent him. Slipping open the drawer he had put them in, he pulled out the letters and gifts and decided to read Hermione's first.

_Dear Harry,_

_I hope your okay, sorry that was stupid of course your not, we all miss Snuffles Harry, BUT IT WASN'T YOUR FAULT. If it was anybody's fault it was you-kn- I mean Voldemort's. Don't do anything stupid Harry we love you too much._

_At the moment I am at the HQ with the Weasleys, it's not that fun too many memories you know, Ron's been really beating himself up he blames himself for snuffles. He's being thick and saying if he hadn't been caught by the brain-squid thing he would have been able to help, I told him no one blames him, but he wont listen he's so depressed._

_Anyway Harry happy 16th birthday its so cool we can do magic now I've been practicing my spells and Ginny's using her magic at every occasion just like Fred and George last year. Honestly, she can be really annoying. Anyway I hope you enjoy your present, I got the idea from The Marauders Map, maybe it could help us to take notes for our NEWTs and so forth_

_With all my love, Hermione_

_P.S We're trying to get Dumbledore to let you come over or visit_

Reading Hermione's letter Harry's face changed from sad to shock then happy then finally angry. Why did he need Dumbledore's permission, he had no right to tell him what to do not anymore, legally he wasn't even his guardian. If it weren't for Dumbledore Sirius would still be alive, he had no right to keep that prophecy from Harry. He should have told him Voldemort would be after it from the start, let him know what it was about, tell him Voldemort would do just about anything to get it back. Dumbledore had probably been keeping things from Harry, things he _**needed **_to know, for as long as he could remember by telling evasive half-truths.

Looking for the parcel Hermione had given him, he took his anger out on the undeserving wrapping paper, the way the paper just molded itself to his attempts to crush it made him acutely aware of his impotence. He despondently looked at his present, true to form it was book.

"Well at least Hermione hasn't been changed by any of this" he mused reading the title and blurb. It was a guide to charming maps and parchments diaries and spells of sorts. It promised to turn you from a spell casting zero to an object enchanting hero. In ten easy steps it would teach you spells to charm objects to eat ink and reply, make magical maps, and create ensouled diaries, bracelets and rings.

"Well, that'll come handy sometime..." He mumbled trailing off as he tried to think of any use he could put this book to, he came up blank.

Thinking of writing a reply to thank Hermione for her letter and gift he sat down taking out a parchment and quill, then put the quill back and pulled out a biro, having to repeatedly re-dunk the quill in his ink pot, had REALLY got on his nerves in the last 5 years. He wrote:

_Dear Hermione,_

_Thanks for your concern, and for your gift and letter it was really touching, I can't say I've quite come to terms with Snuffles being gone, but I think I'm coping better with his death. I think what's really hurt me is that we still have to say his 'secret' his name and how he couldn't even have a proper funeral or be told as the hero he was when he was fighting Bellatrix. I just think he's worth so much more then what we could give him._

_Another Question I've got for you is what are you talking about saying Ginny and you are doing magic? Is it because you're in the HQ or has the age limit been 16, and for the last few years I've been stuck thinking it was 17, but that still doesn't explain Ginny,_

_Thanks for the book I saw it and thought of a few things I could use it for when we get back to Hogwarts (or before if you explain the magic thing). Please stop Ron from blaming himself its not his fault, don't let him do anything stupid either. We will all be at the Hogwarts Express this September ok!_

_From_

_Harry_

Next, Harry opened Tonks letter which was also from Remus, He hoped something was happening there, they would make a good couple he thought, maybe he could use Fred, George and Ginny's pranking skills to pull one over on an old Marauder. He looked at their presents. One (from Tonks) a book on concealment and disguise and another (from Remus) a book on both Occlumency and Legilimency which were apparently so intertwined, to be taught properly they should be taught together like e.g. attack and defence, peace and war, dark and light they were told to be two halves of the same galleon. Harry had lots of ideas on these two books and sat avidly reading both for hours before remembering to reply and the read the others. This year he also got one from Neville and one from Luna, he hoped Neville liked the gift Harry had gotten him, a kind of coupon sort of thing for Ollivanders Which would take the money out of Harry's vault to pay for Neville's new wand.

Writing a quick reply to Luna and Neville, He opened their gifts. They were interesting, to say the least. Luna had given him a year's subscription to The Quibbler as well as one of their summer editions with a hugely distorted version of the battle of the 'Ministry of Mayhem' which involved fudge the goblin slayer, a group of time babies and some sort of super sized crumple-snorked-flipmahdoodle thing that turned into Voldemort part way through. It made Harry laugh.

Neville's was just as disturbing, although not as funny, it seemed to be some sort of plant like a sunflower for a head amd lianas for arms which screamed when he didn't stroke it, and purred whenever he watered it (Neville had included instructions).

Next he moved on to Ron's present which seemed to be some sort of special owl treat for Hedwig, which he broke in half for her and Errol, and a tattered book on chess with which Ron hoped Harry would become some sort of challenge.

_Dear Harry,_

_I'm so sorry, I hate myself I should have been able to help you with Sirius, I don't know if you'll ever forgive me for what I did to you and Sirius. I should have been kicked out the moment I got home I'm no friend, even when the brain was attacking me, even though I was kinda dazed, their was still a little part of me who worked. I should have gone and helped._

_If you never want to speak to me again or want to give me the gift, crap though it is, back I understand._

_I'm so sorry I hate myself I've still got the welts on my arms from the brain and I've stopped taking the pain potion for what I did._

_I hate myself Harry I'm so sorry; I don't deserve to be your friend._

_Ron._

The parchment was stained from water drops as if a bit of rain had hit it or as if...someone had been crying while they wrote.

Harry was shocked how bad was Ron's condition, especially now he'd stopped taking the pain potion.

_Oh my god, Ron,_

_How could I ever be angry at you, you're the best friend anyone anywhere could ever have. It's not your fault and never be mad at yourself. Start taking the pain potion again. Don't do anything stupid if you ran off or died, how could I live, how could Hermione, you'd be killing us Ron._

_Please let us help Ron. Next time were together lets play a quick game of chess. I can whoop your ass as you see all the new things I'll have learnt from your gift. If your still blaming yourself when I see you next I'll thump you. Writing this to you is helping me work through the same feelings and I realise: sometimes in life bad things happen. We didn't go in there seeking to harm Sirius, we went to save him. It should be like our magic. Intent should be everything. _

_With all my love_

_Harry._

Taking out Ginny's letter and present he quickly wrote a thank you to her for her gift, a brilliant charmed bracelet so he could find her wherever she went, and asked her to keep and extra close eye on Ron this summer. He also told her that next time he saw her he had a mission for her, Fred and George. Finally he came to his last letter, his Hogwarts letter.

Opening the seal he turned it upside down and watched as three letters and a smooth shiny badge tumbled gracefully onto his lap. Picking it up his heart skipped a beat as he saw the shiny emblem of the Quidditch captain emblazoned over the Gryffindor lion before he placed it reverently on the bedside table.

_Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry:_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin; first class, Supreme Mugwump of the international confederation of Wizards, Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot)_

_Dear Mr Potter,_

_As your deputy head mistress I hope you are looking forward to another year at Hogwarts, with your new OWL results we hope you will continue to work hard to get grades in your NEWTs that will reflect the standard of learning here at Hogwarts,_

_It is my pleasure to give you the results of your owls here at Hogwarts._

_**Transfiguration**__: Exceeds Expectations_

_**Charms:**__ Exceeds Expectations _

_**Defence Against The Dark Arts:**__ Outstanding_

_**Potions: **__Exceeds Expectations_

_**Astronomy:**__ Acceptable_

_**Herbology: **__Exceeds Expectations _

_**Care Of Magical Creatures: **__Exceeds Expectations _

_**Divination: **__Exceeds Expectations_

_**History of Magic:**__ Terrible_

* * *

OWL Results for Mr. H. Potter

**Total: Twelve Owls**

* * *

_As you have received an admirable 8 Owls, below is a form for you to choose the lessons you will take for your next two years. Please circle any lessons you wish to take and a reply will be sent for the books you need for the classes selected._

_Yours truly,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_(Deputy Headmistress)_

"Eight O." said Harry exhaling, He quickly circled all lessons he had an owl in, apart from divination '_how on earth did he get an E?_' and added his owl results to all his letters but Ron's. He tied Tonks & Remus letter's to Hedwig along with the school letter and tied Ron's, Ginny's, and Hermione's letters to Errol and letting them fly off.

Harry was a bit hurt that he hadn't got a letter from his big friend Hagrid. But was not put out that much as he was probably very busy with Grawp or other giants this summer.

Looking over at his clock Harry saw it was seven 'o clock, realising he hadn't not eaten all day, just as his stomach betrayed him and rumbled loudly.

Getting up of his bed Harry made his way to the door wondering what was for tea, he hoped his letters would get to his frien-

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH." A long scream from his Aunt echoed up the steps, as Harry pounded down them getting just as the sound of smashing glass cut through his hearing like a saw. While from the kitchen the screaming got louder and louder. Bangs and echoes were heard, and he heard his Uncle's distinctive bellow.

What if it was a Death Eater or crook or a burglar or a murderer? Where was his wand! Where was his wand?

Harry pounded into the kitchen to see...


	3. Chapter 2 A boy and his rat

I don't own anything other then the plot and some of the crapier characters.

A/N: Apologies for the Alert update that must have gone out. I cocked up and published my plot as a new chapter by mistake. L: l

Thankfully I don't think anyone was quick enough to see it. However, if you were, don't say 'owt.

If anyone ever read this before and as it becomes more and more altered wishes to ask anything about the changes. Feel free to drop a review and I'll do my best to answer.

Now on with the story. . .

* * *

**Harry Potter and the Halls of Hogwarts**

**Chapter 2 – A boy and his rat**

"_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH." A long scream from his Aunt echoed up the steps, as Harry pounded down them getting just as the sound of smashing glass cut through his hearing like a saw. While from the kitchen the screaming got louder and louder. Bangs and echoes were heard, and he heard his Uncle's distinctive bellow._

_What if it was a Death Eater or a crook or a burglar or a murderer? Where was his wand? Where was his wand?_

_Harry pounded into the kitchen to see…_

His Aunt screaming hysterically, jumping up and down on a chair, chucking plates and smashing a broom in a vain attempt to make an ugly mouse run away. This didn't seem to have worked though as the animal seemed too afraid to move and had left a small stain on his aunt's beautifully clean floor.

Harry's fear quickly turned into anger,

"AHHHHHHH," He screamed, "You stupid, stupid woman! What the hell are you playing at? It's a bloody mouse!"

Harry quickly turned around to go back to his room, only to be confronted by his purple faced, doubled chinned uncle, his bristly moustache twitching with rage.

"BOY!," He screamed flecks of spittle flying into Harry's face, "Don't you EVER talk to your aunt like that, after all we've done for you. The clothes on your back, the house over your head, the food that we normal folk labour for, all the time and effort we-"

Harry tuned out, privately fuming. His godfather was dead while people like Vernon lived. The thought sickened him, and in turn the realisation of the dark path his thoughts had been taking sickened him more. He paled (undoubtedly gratifying the fat oaf in front of him). This protection, this powerful blood magic, it wasn't worth living here. If Dumbledore was right and his power was 'Love', then with the Dursleys Harry's armoury was decidedly empty. Tuning in again his uncle seemed to be running out of things to say. Harry politely waited for the inevitable puffing out of his chest and the "GET TO YOUR ROOM NOW!", while he forced down the bile in his throat.

_Unnoticed in the commotion between the two humans, a small grey rat scampered over the kitchen floor, before running to freedom through the opened patio door. No one noticed it as it ran through the light of a window the moonlight reflecting of a single silver paw._

His uncle puffed out his chest towering over his tiny nephew and screamed,

"GET TO YOUR ROOM NOW, BOY!"

Stomping up the steps to his room Harry smiled wryly. Say one thing for Harry Potter, say he recognised a pattern. He slammed the door hard for effect and lay down on his bed, watching his whole room curiously vibrate, courtesy of Dudley's sound system.

He sighed; this summer was not turning out to be a good one, not a good one at all, and his brow furrowed as he contemplated the vicious thought he'd had while Vernon berated him. That was the thing about thoughts, Harry mused, they popped up out of nowhere and once thought they couldn't be unthought, no matter how vile. Harry feared for his soul if he stayed here, on this track.

Tonight there was going to be a jail break.

* * *

At the stroke of midnight, Harry pulled out one of his stolen spare keys and silently unlocked the door of his room. Making his way down the steps he avoided the creaking floorboards and saw his uncles wallet on the coffee table. Bingo.

Deftly taking all the cash his uncle had in his wallet, dismayed there was not more, Harry crept back upstairs and quickly wrote his message to the order. Giving it to Hedwig he told her to deliver it at about 9 am, and a not a minute earlier before quietly packing his belongings into his trunk.

He cast one final look around his room to make sure there was nothing left before he opened his window and started to remove two of the 3 bars still in his window from the days of his first holiday and dropped his trunk out of his window. Wincing as he heard a loud bang as it hit the earth outside Harry took his bed sheets and slowly, slowly knotted them together before tying them to the last bar and pushing them out the window.

He sat on the windowsill and listened for a little while longer before taking a deep breath. With a huge grin on his face, Harry jumped out the window. Climbing down the makeshift rope however was a lot harder then it looked as the hasty rope burnt his hands and twisted around wildly. When he was about halfway down he just dropped and landed awkwardly in the bushes.

Harry couldn't believe it, he was free. His fingertips tingled, and his palms were slick with unnecessary perspiration. Despite the seriousness of the situation he couldn't stop smiling and Harry was feeling inordinately giddy as if he'd had a cheering charm subtly cast on him. As excited as he had ever been, he quickly yanked on the bed sheets ripping the knot at the top and bringing it all down.

As nervous as he had ever been he furiously kicked the escape rope behind his Aunt's Rose bushes. Picking up his trunk Harry stole around the building listening for the snores of Mungdungus Fletcher, who Harry knew was on guard duty before he slipped away into the velvet night, the insidious shadows welcoming his adolescent rebellion.

At the end the street, Harry looked back for one final moment at the house he hated more then any other. He felt the event should be more momentous. Indulging himself, he made an obscene gesture with the accompanying curse word. His voice slipped away into the gloom. He felt uncomfortable, doubting, like a kid playing in their parent's shoes. He turned and walked away leaving it all behind.

On the way to London Harry was finally going to try to enjoy his first proper school holiday, away from the ministrations of Dumbledore, the malice of The Dark Lord Voldemort, the responsibility, the fame, the weight, the burden of the fickle masses of the wizarding world.

It was a light hearted Harry Potter that stared up at the Leaky Cauldron. It was roughly about 3 am in the morning and this part of London was looking incredibly empty. Most of how Harry had gotten here was a fluffy dream to him. For now, for this short perfect moment, no one in the world was seeking him, no one expecting him. For a perfect moment he was free.

It seemed that he'd somehow acquired a muggle ski hat, a pair of sunglasses and an addidas jacket from some sort of all night high street department store. He'd called the Knight bus and tricked the conductor Stan Shunpike into thinking he had a top secret meeting with the minister of magic to discuss the return of You-Know-Who, convincing him to push him up the line so he got there quicker.

And now, here he was, standing in front of the Leaky Cauldron, in the same spot as he had been standing for the last few minutes. He didn't know what to do, should he go in and try to be indiscreet or she just go straight up and tell Tom the bar keeper exactly who he was.

Indecision paralysed him and Harry decided that was wrong. He'd left indecision behind at privet drive, Indecision wasn't a part of his life any more. He'd bamboozled Stan Shunpike, that was no great achievement. He'd have to tell tom, and begone double time. This was a short stop. He stepped into the grotty pub. It seemed he'd had no reason to worry at this time of the morning as there was no one else present. Harry looked towards the bar and saw Tom standing unmoving, for some reason the proprietor had not seen him yet. Quietly, Harry walked up to the bar fearing foul play.

Harry got a shock looking into toms eyes, they were completely unfocused and very wide. Harry quickly waved his hand in front of the older man's face gaining no response. He was asleep, the sly old coot. Asleep or dead.

Looking around Harry's eyes came to rest on a big pint mug and picked it up and very deliberately and loudly brought it back down again on the bar. Harry had to give it to the man all that happened to give the man away was that he blinked, once.

"Welcome to The Leaky Cauldron," Said Tom "Mr errrrr?"

"Potter, Harry Potter. How's business Tom? I love this place and it's been too long since I was last here." Said Harry magnanimously.

"Indeed it has Mr Potter, I presume you are looking for a room for the night, or early morning rather?" remarked Tom inspecting the pub clock, "I'm sorry to say business hasn't been that great since the ministry said You-Know-Who was back and you were the hero again."

For the next ten minutes Tom updated Hary about the goings on of the wizarding world and Diagon alley. He gathered that there was a new minister for magic, that Dumbledore had been reinstated as head of the Wizengamot and, most interestingly for Harry, due to the state of emergency the law against underage magic had been temporarily repealed. Harry booked a room to stay in for the next days before he had to leave to get away from the order. As all the shops in the wizarding world were shut at this time Harry decided to travel to Gringotts to find out as much as he could about the state of his finances. At such an early hour, and goblins being naturally nocturnal creatures, the bank was the only establishment open on the alley.

After depositing his trunk in his room Harry pulled on his warm Hogwarts cloak and took out his wand. He passed through the magical archway and down the deserted alley, he passed the guarding goblins and walked through the bronze and sliver doors and paused in the extravagant marble floored lobby, before making his way to the deserted customer information desk, where a, frankly chubby, goblin was currently scribbling away with a quill in it's hand an open ledger in front of it.

After interrupting him with a polite clearing of the throat, the decidedly grouchy goblin, made it incredibly uncomfortable for him.

"Erm, I was wondering if you would know how much money I have in my trust fund and if I had any other vaults like maybe a family vault or any furniture or paintings or stuff that I owned"

"Name and key please"

Harry reached into his pocket and placed a small shiny key on the desk before saying

"Harry Potter"

"Any identification to prove who you say you are? A lot of people would like access to the Potter Vault"

What sort of identification did he need? Harry showed him his scar as proof which for some reason made the goblin chuckle. It was an experience to hear a goblin chuckle and not one Harry would want to repeat.

"I meant paperwork, Mr. Potter although I guess that scar is as good as any document. If you would kindly wait here I can go and find out all your assets and the amount of money in your vaults."

Harry nodded and watched as the goblin scuttled away and was lost amid other goblins which all looked the same to Harry. Several minutes later in which Harry had been counting how many goblins there were (he kept losing count) the goblin Harry had been talking too returned with a thick folder and plopped it down in front of him. Scrambling into it's chair again the goblin pushed the folder towards Harry and gestured him to open it.

On the first page was his name, his date of birth, his vault numbers, his age (for some strange reason) and many other frivolous titbits of information about his life, his family, and a short table of contents, for the next 50 or so pages were lists of items number and very few words Harry actually understood. All the while the Goblin peered at Harry while trying discreetly read his folder, and failing miserably.

After a short while of staring blankly at random pages, Harry glanced up at the goblin which didn't notice him looking at it.

"Excuse me?" Harry asked politely, "I'm not sure what most of this folder actually means and was wondering if you could explain what everything actually means in lay-man terms. Please." Harry turned the folder the other way around before smoothly pushing it back toward the goblin.

After several minutes of silence in which the goblin worked his way through the folder deftly turning the pages every couple of seconds he turned to look at Harry.

"You have three vaults Mr. Potter. The first is your trust fund, set up by your parents to finance your schooling, the second is the Potter family vault. Most of the pages in this ledger are statements detailing the deposits into it and withdrawals from its creation centuries ago. The final vault under your name contains the royalties from Harry Potter products around the globe as well as donations received from the grateful wizarding Public to _The-Boy-who-lived_.

Mr Potter, under the last will and testimony of your parents James and Lilly Potter and the incarceration of a Mr. Sirius Black, it is here stated that your accounts excepting that of the Potter family vault are entrusted to the supervision of Mr. Albus Dumbledore until such a time as he relinquishes executive powers to you, or you reach the age of majority, which ever occurs first."

The goblin paused for breath, before squinting at his manuscripts and continuing "The Potter family vault contains the greatest amount of wealth overall and several enchanted items and curios entrusted to Gringotts' care, however it cannot be accessed by you before your age of majority. Do you require anything further from Runtfang today, sir?"

Harry squirmed under the goblins gaze before asking. "Thankyou, Runtfang. Can you tell me how much each vault has? That's really all I wanted to know in the first place."

The goblin's eyes flashed sharply. "As of the 9th of April of 1996, the sum total of the Potter family vault is 41,456 galleons, 14 sickles and 78 knuts. As of the 9th of April and so on and so forth, the trust fund contains: 1,981 galleons and 2 sickles. Finally, as of the 9th etc. The royalty vault contains 9,386 galleons, 88 sickles and 97 knuts. Is that all Mr. Potter?" Runtfang finished brusquely.

"Don't the Potters have any estates?" Harry queried

"None that you can access until you turn 17" was the Goblins irritated reply.

It was about this time that something in his brain that had been concentrating on a part of the conversation Harry had missed came up and nudged him in the ribs, so to speak.

"Wait what do you mean 'Harry Potter products'?"

The goblin went on to explain that Harry was the subject of much artwork, many books and enchanted items that had to pay to use his likeness.

Harry overwhelmed by information, took a moment to gather his thoughts before asking about Dumbledore's monitoring of his trust fund.

"Well" the goblin said chipperly, "Mr Dumbledore is to be told through the owl delivery whenever you withdraw some money and the amount of money, from a single Knut to all the galleons you possess"

Harry, his heart sinking to below his stomach, put on a cool faced mask and looked back at the goblin

"And what time did you say you sent the owls out?" Harry asked.

"I didn't but, oh, about 5 o' clock in the afternoon normally" Replied the goblin.

Thanking the Goblin for his time Harry made his way out towards The leaky cauldron, fuming about the old manipulative coot that was Albus Dumbledore.

When he got back through the archway Harry's mind was sluggish as tom took him to his room. Giving Tom the last of his money Harry took a butterbeer and went up to his room. Harry slumped on to his bed, kicking off his shoes, his thoughts moving like grudging glaciers, but possessing the same unflinching inevitability. Tomorrow, he would get one over on one of the smartest wizards alive.

Tomorrow, he would be his own man.

* * *

A/N Got rid of the section on The potter family history, and changed the 50 pages to be a really, really big invoice. I got rid of the section about Harry being the descendant of two founders, but just for now. As cliché as it now is, I committed to the idea when I wrote the prologue. However, I will just cut and paste the info into chapter 4 for any new readers, and to be honest most people who may re read. It wasn't particularly memorable. Downgraded his fortune, from a gargantuan first world GDI to a suprising windfall.

Oh, and sorry about that alert thing again.


	4. Chapter 3 The blood boost potion

**A/N:** I Don't own nuffin. ← on this website.

The changes become more pronounced. Good bye ultra rare super broom. I think I will leave a small cameo in for it.

The plot thickens. . . Well not really, if you can guess where this is going from these chapters alone I imagine you always win the jelly beans at the fair, and are employed by a quango. Go away you and don't spoil it for everyone.

**Harry Potter and the Halls of Hogwarts**

**Chapter 3 – The blood boost potion**

Harry woke up that day at about 3 o'clock just over 11 hours after he fell asleep, not wanting to get up, his eyes plastered shut with grime and sleep, his fringe sweatily stuck to his forehead with sweat from forgotten nightmares.

Prying his eyelids apart with herculean strength he pulled off the thick quilt of his bed and placed his unsteady feet on the rough carpet floor. Heaving himself off the bed Harry made his way into the bathroom and splashed a load of water on his face and looked in the mirror. He had fallen asleep in his clothes and cloak. Not good.

Looking further Harry saw how small and skinny he was, how pale and blotchy. Brushing his teeth Harry mulled over his plan for today before rinsing and spitting it into the sink. He liked this plan. It was a good plan.

Disrobing, Harry stepped into the warm shower thoroughly enjoying the magically heated water and spent half an hour washing himself before getting out and drying himself off. After staring at himself in the mirror for a while, making poses, he wrapped his towel around his waist and went back into the bedroom. Relaxed after his long shower harry checked his clock. It was 4. 'Plenty_ of time' _he thought, smiling to himself. Getting off his bed he waltzed (literally) up to his wardrobe doing a little twirl and pulled out a too small robe. The smile on his face faltered for only a moment before returning - he had something else to add to his shopping list. Putting his robe on he patted himself down and picked up his room key and vault key stuffing them roughly in his pocket.

Closing the door gently behind him Harry pranced down the stairs. He felt exorbitantly happy today, just as he had last night. Hopping and skipping on the odd step and nattering to himself as he made his way down into the bar area of the pub without a disguise. It was reckless, yes, but it would make his escape all the sweeter as he slipped through his minder's grasp once more. Going down the steps Harry got himself a butterbeer from the bar and a plate of bangers and mash smothered in gravy with a generous portion of lovely garden peas. After finishing his meal harry got up from his table and pulled on his cloak. Wandering out side harry tapped the brick above the dustbin and pottered out into the wonderful Diagon Alley. Taking two steps to the left harry leant against the wall and checked his watch:

_4:57_

_4:58_

_4:59_

_5:00_

Harry looked up as the sounds of bells and songs erupted from Gringotts wizarding bank as the last note of the song ended and the bells began.

1

2

3

4

5

_Silence_

Harry watched excitedly the top of the Gringotts bank when 5 seconds had gone past harry slumped his shoulders in a disappointment when with a sudden whoosh hundreds of owls started to pour forth from the wizarding bank.

With a sinister smile Harry pulled his hood up above his head and pulled it back as the last owl sailed overhead. Now his Plans were really starting to unfold. With his head held high harry proudly walked down the cobbled crooked street passing wizards and witches who stared and gaped in shock moving on with out even a nod.

Stopping in front of the steps harry gathered his breath and strode pride fully through the both sets off doors and walked up to an empty counter. With a smile to the goblin staring at his forehead Harry took another deep breath and focused on what it was he wanted to say.

"I want to spend a lot of money today. More then I'll probably ever spend again I'd like to have something that can spend as much money as I want without having to go to my vault to get it. And I'll need it today. I'll also need a vault key for my royalties fund."

The goblin looked at harry with a sneer. He clicked his fingers before replying and another more junior goblin went scurrying off.

"Will all purchases be made in Diagon alley or one of the adjoining alleys and do you have a Gringott vault and key Mr. Potter?"

"I think so, yes and yes" Harry said

"Well then Mr. Potter, it seems you do not know all shops in Diagon alley and suchlike can take money out of your account by using your key in their till. Does this suit your needs?"

"Erm well yeah, thanks, I feel stupid. Thanks for your time." Said Harry flushing red. Once again his ignorance of the wizarding world had shown him up. The other goblin scurried back and reached up and over the counter with the key. Quickly getting up and walking out the doors harry swore he could hear the goblin snickering. This ignorance would have to be rectified.

Getting out into the fresh air Harry looked around. He knew he had a lot to do but he had no idea where to start. Feeling that 24 hours was more then enough time for everything he'd eventually think of, and then some, Harry decided to go and see what he required for school. Harry's eyes widened,

"Damn it!" Harry exclaimed before legging it back to the leaky cauldron. Pushing past some people coming through the archway he ran into the inn and ran up the steps ignoring the cries of "Harry Potter?" behind him. Looking around Harry spotted his trunk at the bottom of his bed and quickly kicked it open. Rummaging through its contents harry came across his Hogwarts letter. Taking out the badge and the letters Harry came across his reply slip. He let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank god" Harry said, "I thought I'd lost you" with another little sigh harry picked up the letter picked up his only biro pen and walked back down he steps not bothering to tidy the room.

Bounding down the steps Harry walked out the back door ignoring surprised "Harry Potter?"s again. Taking out his wand he walked out toward the brick wall and tapped the brick. Standing back while the archway formed Harry noticed a girl through the archway, she was pretty. After the archway was done Harry stepped through and walked off towards his favourite ice cream shop and sat down under the afternoon sun eating some mint and chocolate scoop ice cream with various Bertie Bott's beans scattered in.

Harry pulled out his letter and looked down at it,

_Dear Mr. Potter_

_It has come to a time in your life when you choose the path you want your skills to take and, by extension, further define your place in British wizarding society. Underneath are some options available to you by your O.W.L scores as well as some electives available for N.E.W.T studies, please check the boxes in accordance with the lessons you choose to take. Two electives and 8 courses are allowed. Professor Dumbledore has stated that you are to be put down for Apparation automatically. Electives are single year courses, that will only have a singular lesson per week. Electives are certificated by the ministry of magic upon completion._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Madam Tofty_

_Ministry of Magic Educational board._

_Advanced Transfiguration _

_Advanced Charms _

_Advanced Defence Against the Dark Arts __**X**_

_Advanced Care of Magical Creatures __**X**_

_Advanced Astronomy_

_Advanced Potions_

_Advanced Herbology_

_Advanced Divination_

_Transfiguration __**X**_

_Charms __**X**_

_Defence Against the Dark Arts_

_Care of magical creatures_

_Astronomy_

_Herbology_

_Divination_

_Electives:_

_The art of the Animagus – A practical/a study_

_Dark arts – a study_

_Business and marketing – a practical/a study_

_Muggle prospects – a study/a practical_

_Apparation – a practical __**X**_

_Duelling - ICW standard – a practical __**X**_

After reading the parchment, Harry crossed the lessons he wanted then folded it. The regular courses were simple choices. Advanced DADA, as it was his strongest and most engaging subject. Advanced Care of Magical Creatures because knowing it would be the more interesting, less mundane animals, made it a fascinating and interesting subject for Harry. Knowing Hagrid, it would be one of the few advanced courses that didn't offer much in the way of written work, which was always a bonus. After a small amount of internal debate Harry had decided upon regular N.E. in Transfiguration and Charms. They were useful skills and ordinarily would be worth developing to a higher degree. However, there was a war on. A war in which Harry had to play a key role. He couldn't afford the strain of 4 Advanced courses at the expense of the war. For his singular elective choice Harry had decided upon Duelling. Becoming an Animagus would be a tactical advantage; becoming well versed in duelling, considering Voldemort's penchant for it, would be a much larger one. Harry, for once, couldn't feel too angry at Dumbledore for selecting an elective for him. He knew himself to realise that Apparation would have been the course he chose without hesitation. The Dark Arts option had been . . . seductive, but Harry would take a practical over a study any day of the week.

While finishing his ice cream Harry strolled over to the post office and sent off his reply slip off with a medium sized owl as Hedwig had not yet returned. Walking back outside Harry passed a little vendor when something caught his eye. Returning he saw on the stall a couple of Daily prophets with pictures of Fudge looking forlorn and occasionally raising his bowler hat to pat down his hair. Above it a bold headline declared Fudge's dismissal and the appointment of the new Minister for Magic. It went on to explain that the minister had temporarily suspended the Decree for the restriction of underage magic for all those above the age of 12 and lowered the apparation laws to all those who had passed their OWLs. After Harry had finished reading the paper, Harry bought a copy just for that picture.

Harry turned away in annoyance as he saw the paper man's eyes flit up to his forehead. The only injustice was that Fudge had not been given the boot earlier. Walking away harry consulted the mental shopping list he had made up while he had been licking his ice cream. First and foremost on the list were his wizarding and school clothes. His current wizarding clothes were much too small for him and he definitely had to stop in at Madame Malkins to get some new stuff as well as some dress robes. He had a feeling that Dumbledore would be throwing another ball, it would be just his style, after the success of the first yule ball, to introduce another to take the student's minds of the war.

Meandering his way down the street Harry spent a while checking out the Quidditch shop. He mentally added the store to his list of places to go. Approaching the wooden door Harry turned the doorknob and walked on in. Walking up to the counter harry pressed the bell and waited patiently until a young lady came up.

She looked about twenty and had just past shoulder length hair, a dark hazel in colour, that flicked out near the ends. Her chocolate brown eyes neatly complimented her lightly freckled pale skin, and her choice of clothes a loose flicked off the shoulder robe which showed off a bit of her neck and the top of her torso. As she spoke Harry found himself paying more attention to her husky voice then what she was saying only snapping out of his day dream when she looked up and met his eyes.

"I'm sorry," Said Harry, "Could you repeat that please"

"Erm yeah, I said we're a bit low on staff at the moment Mr…?"

"Oh I'm Harry" Said Harry awkwardly.

"Harry Potter?" She said a bit breathlessly, her eyes flitting up to his forehead.

"Yeah" He sighed, he knew now that there was no chance of her seeing the man, not the scar.

"Erm right this way Mr. Potter" she said, twirling her hair in her hand. Harry sighed again, '_Damn you scar_' he thought sardonically.

"I'd like a dress robe, all the Hogwarts stuff, no hat, 4 of each except the cloaks which id like just 2 off and I'd like some normal, red, blue, green and black, all except black in the dark and light colours, well not light but warm so a dark blood red and warm fire red. Something like that. Thankyou" Harry finished

"Yes sir, Mr. Potter, we'll just get you measured up then you come and collect the clothes about a week at noon to collect them, is that okay?" She asked.

"Yeah that's fine"

Getting up on the stool Harry let the girl measure him blushing whenever her hair or her hand came into contact with his skin. It was with a sigh of relief that Harry quickly stepped down when the all clear was given, and after paying for the clothes, thanked her and walked quickly, perhaps rudely, out of the door.

Next, Harry went to one of his favourite shops in the alley Quality Quidditch Supplies. As soon as he walked in he saw the firebolt he had seen in the summer before the third year gleaming proudly in its showcase. With a pang Harry was reminded of the broom from Sirius which he had not yet gotten back. What if he couldn't get it back? What if he did? Would his ban be lifted? Harry assumed that it would be, and that he would get it back. The broom held significant sentimental value for him, beyond its worth as a firebolt. Would he want to fly it in matches if he did get it back? He figured it wouldn't hurt to browse the shop's range of brooms and assorted accoutrement.

Ignoring the sales man, a middle aged balding man with a large belly, Harry began to peruse the stores wares. The shop itself, in keeping with the rest of the alley, was actually quite short on space. Excepting the tasteful display of broom models on plinths on the left most wall, the rest of the shop was riddled with a warren of narrow corridors, somewhat chaotically. Quaffles, Bludgers and Snitches hung from the ceiling like an oddly colour star chart. Packeted Quidditch armour reached out brushing him as he wormed his way past. Eventually he picked up some Quidditch shin guards. His old pair had become somewhat frayed, and a pair of seeker gloves spelled for grip that left the fingertips uncovered, enhancing broom handling without breaking the rules of a legal snitch capture.

Holding them in one hand, Harry made his way over to the broom plinths. There were seven models in total, excluding the firebolt in the window. The newest broom there was a nimbus 2002, while the rest were slightly older models of varying brands. Harry was sad to see that there was no nimbus 2000 on display. Seeing a broom with a lightning bolt on the handle not dissimilar to Harry's own scar, Harry turned to the lurking store attendant.

"Hello sir." Harry started "What can you tell me about that lightning marked broom?"

The salesman attempted to gain an air of benign superiority, unfortunately undercut by the wormtail-esque flavour of nervousness that seemed inherent to his being.

"Well Sir, 'The Lightning XJ' is the fastest broom we have, the fastest in existence. However, if you were looking for a good broom for a amateur Quidditch match the thing you'd want would be the nimbus 2002. With its new patented design, its in a whole different league to the nimbus 2001. It's just superior" He finished.

"No, hang on a minute, why not this lightning broom?"

"Oh, Sir, don't you go be getting yourself worked up about that" He said, "No-one can fly one of them. They were geniuses I tell you, but they went too far! They should have stopped with the Universal XJ but they tried to improve on it. If it ain't broken don't fix it I say. But they were too blinded by ambition. And they left the world with only 11 working models of what is probably the best broom that will ever be made. It may be have been made in '89 but we all still say it is the best. It can fly at just over 1,100mph! 1,100Mph sir! They must have rewrote the book on broomstick enchantment Sir, I don't mind telling you. It's surely impossible to create something that fast with traditional methods. The next best on the market, can do 170 maybe 180 if you're lucky. Now only one of the original team is still alive, designed the firebolt he did but his dream is to recreate the lightning. Never will though I say. Too much of its is gone, they never will. . ." The man trailed off morosely, while speaking, his passion for the subject had come out.

Harry listened in fascination as the salesman told his tale before tentatively asking if they had one.

"Aye," He replied, "We have 2 in a warehouse far away from here in Australia, but this here is a model. Really its nothing but a piece of wood." Reaching up to the plinth above Harry's head he grunted as he pulled down the most beautiful broom harry had ever seen.

"I'll take it." He said

"Sorry sir, but no, they're not for sale. The only guy to ever fly one of this crashed into the ground so fast all that was left was a spray of red mist hanging in the air. Its suicide to have one of these and he took the number down to 10. They're practically priceless."

"If you had to estimate what would you say?"

"300,000 Galleons minimum. They're collectors items now. I was lucky enough to inherit my 2 from one of the inventors. It is strictly illegal to fly them."

Harry took in a sharp breath, he would never be able to afford or fly on that broom. To fly that fast, the thought staggered him. It would be the most exhilarating experience Harry could imagine. Harry sighed. It was not to be. If wizards had been to meant to fly that fast, they'd have been given wings.

"Let me just buy these gloves and shinguards then" Harry said.

Harry watched as he rung up the till and bagged his purchases. Thanking the attendant, Harry gazed longingly at the broom one last time before leaving the shop.

Looking up to the clock on the face of Gringotts Harry saw it was 20 to 6. He had already lost the best part of an hour and he still had so much to do. Deciding it wouldn't do to have to keep asking for the time or searching for clocks wherever he went like a headless chicken Harry resolved to finally replace the watch he had broken during the second task of the Tri-wizard tournament. Walking down towards a jewellers and maker of magical accessories, Harry wondered what a magical watch would be like as he'd never owned one before. Even though he had been in the wizarding world for about 6 years now he still knew next to nothing about it. He knew a lot about Hogwarts but the rest of the wizarding world was as enigmatic to him as to a muggle. That had to change. Harry resolved wizarding history and cultures would be the first category of books he sought at Flourish & Blotts. Harry doubted that with his army of pure blood followers Voldemort was as ignorant as he.

Harry paused at the door, looking through the window at the display; Harry saw a miniature galaxy, thousands of stars spiralling around a slight distortion in space, their gas being pulled off into the singularity of a super massive black hole. His astronomy lessons had taught him something. It was odd to think that he would never have to wake up at midnight for a class again. Well, as far as he was aware. He moved from the lightly frosted glass front to the door. Entering, a loud sonorous tolling rang clear and strong out into the shop. Harry looked up, a tiny bell above the door was responsible for the announcing cadence.

Looking around was incredible to Harry. So many expensive and incredible things filled tasteful displays. Credit here went to the Dursleys. As a child the Harry had not been allowed in halfords for fear of oddness let alone anything like a jewellery store. Eyes sparkling Harry walked around the counters looking for a watch. There was an array of jewelled watches displaying planets to tell the time, watches like the Weasleys', with 'insert here' name tags, watches with schedules and watches with tiny scenes from wizarding history. But not anywhere was there a watch that harry would even remotely consider buying.

Heading up to the counter Harry rang a small service bell. This time the noise matched the bell from which it had originated. A thin slender young man came up who wore many rings and a necklace, he looked like a catalogue for the store. The man swanned over to him before abruptly turning and starting to scribble in a log book.

"Hello dear, what can I do for you today?" Said the man, not turning to face Harry.

"I'm looking for a simple watch but the ones I've seen here are a bit too complicated, I want a watch that tells the time without testing my astronomy skills, or history knowledge." The man continued scribbling in the ledger, irritating Harry. "If your too _busy_ however, I can shop elsewhere and not waste your valuable time" Said Harry, raising his voice as he came to the close of his sentence.

The man placed down his quill, placed his hands on his hips and raised his head to the ceiling, eyes closed. He contrived to express to the universe at large that his time _was_ valuable, that the universe at large didn't understand the importance of the task he was undertaking, but that he would of course grudgingly attempt to aid this ignorant client. Harry thought he pulled it off rather well.

The attendant's expression brightened. "Oh, Wait there sweetheart I have got **just **the thing for you" A smile lighting up his face. The attendant walked out the back door into the store room and after the sounds of much shuffling and exertion came back with a tray full of watches. During the time Harry had looked around and watched as other people came and went in the store. Considering the return of Lord Voldemort Diagon Alley was surprisingly busy.

Distracted out of his musings by the returning attendant, Harry watched as he plonked a case down on the counter in front of harry and pull of the lid. Inside were thick watches ranging from a muggle Rolex to what looked like a magical sport watch, some had linked straps while others had plastic. Some even had displays that wouldn't be remarkable in the muggle world.

"These are our range of watches, without wanting to sound like a 'sympathiser', for muggle-borns. We find its good to have a stock like this for the wizards and witches who, raised in the muggle world, want a time piece that could fit in there.

"Well, that one is obviously magical" He pointed to the sports watch "Do some of them have special wizarding features?" Harry asked eagerly.

"Well, about half of them just tell the time but we've had them enchanted and ensourcelled so they will never run out of juice and operate in heavy magical environments like the ministry, or Hogwarts. But. . . other then that they are almost perfect muggle watches.

Now, the others have slightly different properties. These" He said, holding up three of the 15 watches, "Can record and send information to other watches, so if you bought two of them you could correspond with another person wearing another of these models," putting them back down he picked up another two watches, "These," He continued, "Can display 3D maps of wherever you are and, provided you been there before, it can store up to 3 maps on its crystal core for permanent use. So typically the 3 places you visit most often." Putting on a stage whisper he continued "Though, if you asked me, why anyone would want a map of the places they visited most often is beyond me" Setting them down in their places He picked up 1 more which looked rather tatty.

"This one has an adjustable portkey. 7 recordable spaces. Get someone to programme in the destinations or do it yourself if you can, and a convenient method of travel for the wizard in a hurry."

"No, I'd rather not have one of those, I've had some rather bad experiences with portkeys. What does the last watch do?" Harry said.

"Ahh, well that's a good one dear, you've an eye for quality, sir. This is absolutely beautiful, I love it" Reaching down the attendant pulled out the final watch. It was beautiful but large, perhaps too large for his skinny wrists. It was a dull silver and very elegant with a weird bumpy yet smoothly curving face, there were 3 circles showing seconds, minutes and hours, by a series a small lights that flicked on and off as time passed. The lack of numbers was a minus, no matter how stylish the watch.

"What do the buttons do?" Harry asked.

"Well sweetheart," Said the attendant, "The top left button activates an altimeter, the top right button changes and sets the display panel, the bottom right panel activates a small light to shine from the watch face while the bottom left sets an alarm clock, but that isn't really very loud. The best thing is though this watch was made by the same company as the earlier portkey watch, and each of the four buttons can activate a different portkey." He put up his hands placatingly "I know you said you weren't keen on portkeys. However, considering the quality of the product, its price really starts to look like a smart bargain."

Starting to catch on to the salesman game Harry asked, "Ok, and how much is that bargain?"

"Oh, 165 Galleons, its genuine platinum" Smiled the attendant innocently.

"I'm afraid not" laughed Harry, "however, this wasn't all for nothing, I will take those three communicating watches"

"Certainly, Sir" was the gloomy reply. The man checked his own watch – moving some bracelets out the way – and then tapped each of the three watches with a slender ebony watch and muttering '_tempus_'. A dull green light flared followed by a slow dispersing viscous green cloud. "The watches are all set. That will be 36 galleons, Can I help you with anything else?"

As the attendant wrapped up the two other watches Harry put on his watch and pulled out his key to pay. As soon as he had Harry thanked the attendant and went out his way. Back in the sun Harry checked his new watch. 5:58.

Harry needed somewhere to live for the summer and somewhere to learn. It wouldn't do to live on the streets where any one could find him. He had no place to go other than Grimmauld place or Privet drive and he wouldn't be going to either of them anytime soon. Thinking back to his 4th year harry thought of Alastor Moody's trunk. That would be a solution, the only problem would be that he didn't know how to magically conjure food, well he'd learn or die trying. Hopefully the former. Harry added cookery and food books to his mental tick list. Walking down the alley Harry followed the sign's arrows to end of Diagon Alley and into the industrial alley where the bestiaries, tradesmen and corporation were located.

Harry had almost reached the end of the long Alley and was about to turn back before he noticed a sign for Larimey's Luggage. Walking up and ignoring the horrible smells of burnt plastic and suchlike Harry walked into the shop. It was even more clustered then Ollivander's but there was a lot more light and a lot less dust. Looking to an open door at the back harry could see alternate flashes of red blue and yellow appearing from the outside. As no-one appeared to be inside Harry went over to the back door to see what was making the fuss. Out back he could see what he guessed to be two men and women. It was hard to tell as they were all wearing thick suits to protect them for the spitting of a huge piece of metal they were working on. The person farthest from the left spotted Harry and made a complex motion with his wand which seemed to completely freeze the metal they were working on which glowed red from the intense heat.

Pulling down his mask the man covered in sweat smiled,

"How can I help you young sir…oh gosh, could it be? Harry Potter?"

"Yes," Said Harry, "I was hoping to buy a trunk with multiple compartments that I could use to live in and that would have working utilities, water, sanitation, some capacity for food storage, that sort of thing."

"Anything for you Mr. Potter, and may I just say what an honour it is to meet you. If my Judy knew who'd I be meeting today, I doubt she'd have taken the day off. My word, Harry Potter. . ." The man, presumably Larimey trailed off into silence.

"Yep, that's me" Harry repeated. "About that trunk? It's really quite urgent"

"Of course, Of course Sir! Gonna' be a tough order to fill. I suppose we could get one of our pre-existing models and add some modifications to it. We should be able to give you an unlimited supply of certain food types. You know what? I think I've got the trunk for you. I can't afford you the time to look around it if we are to get your order completed by 4 tomorrow. But I'll give you a rough description ok? There's 2 normal trunk like compartments that can expand up to twice their normal size (well will do when we charm 'em) then the final third compartment will be a small room. We won't include furniture or anything like that. But it should be about the size of a small to medium bedroom. I'm sorry, but we can't be more exact then that. We'll just have to see how far we can push the charm work on such short notice. We'll need money up front for all the supplies.

"Not a problem Mr?"

"Larimey, Larimey Jenkins but you can call me Larry"

"Thanks Larry, and Harry's fine too. Here's my key how much would you estimate it to be?"

"Basically we're constructing a tiny, tiny flat here. Somewhere between 850 and 1000 galleons. We'll take a 1000, and I'll reimburse you what we don't spend. For you Mr. Pott-Harry, labour is free. We've all got the same enemy."

"Thankyou, I appreciate it. I really do. I'll be back just at 4 tomorrow ok?"

"Yes sir, Mr Potter, here's your key" Larry said.

As Harry left he could hear the man run back out side and he guessed he was chronicling his meeting with '_The_ Harry Potter'. Harry ticked another major problem of his list it was 20 past 6. He glanced down knockturn alley. Not yet, that alley probably had the highest concentration of Dark informantants. It would be better to wait for the dark of night Going back to his list Harry decided that while he was down here he would visit two of shops he had seen. One for himself and the other because it was never too early for Christmas shopping. To his knowledge Ron, while obtaining his other needed card, had not yet obtained Agrippa.

'_But first_' Harry thought '_I need some protection'. _Heading back toward an armoury Harry had seen earlier he stepped through into the clustered store (which seemed to be part of the layout for all the stores down the industrial alley). Harry looked around and saw thousands of knives and weapons with many stylised hides of beasts and such.

Walking up to the counter Harry looked around for any type of helper in the store and seeing none harry pressed the bell on the counter. Harry almost jumped out of his skin as a young man probably in his late twenties melted out from the shadows.

"How can I be of service mister Potter" Said the man a little eerily, strike that, very eerily.

"Errr," Said Harry still quite shaken, "Yeah, I think I need two types of armour. ICW standard duelling armour and genuine Dragon hide battle armour, if you have any."

"Yes Mister Potter." The eerie young Ollivander in training slowly walked off to a hanger full of scaly cloaks and vests. There were trousers and boots on the shelf above them while some wicked looking helmets rested atop spikes, a mix of dragon hide and 3 long dragon talons, and a bit of metal covering temple to temple.

"Will this do Mister Potter?" The voice sounded right behind his right shoulder, "Please try what you want on for size. If you require further assistance do not hesitate to ask" Stepping backwards the man rounded a corner and his footsteps faintly pattered away. Harry inspected the two sets of armour he had received. The ICW Duelling armour was a soft crème colour, leaning towards white. It was double quilted and soft to the touch, full of absorbent padding. Provided was armour for his legs, torso and arms. Comfortable and supple they moved with his joints and body. The dragon hide armour was more complicated. Guards for his forearms also concealed a wand holster each. The upper arms were left exposed up to shoulder where the torso armour flared out. The chest piece was two half pieces left whole around the neck in a type of hinge style, and buckled tight by four small belts down the sides, on the waist and ribs. His legs were similarly protected by high boots, and the thighs left bare. The entire set was a dark, shimmering green in colour.

Going back up to the counter Harry pressed the bell and watched as shadows spawned the shopkeeper once more. It didn't impress Harry as much as it had

"I'll take these please and thank you."

"Are you sure Mister Potter, Dragon hide of this quality is very expensive, this altogether will cost about 80 galleons."

"Giving what I've already spent today I think I'll go on ahead and buy the hides, and throw in another pair of those boots please."

"As you will, Mister Potter."

As soon as Harry had paid he left the shop. Something about that man, perhaps the shadow trick, or his desire to stand close enough for Harry to feel his breath upon his neck had made Harry deeply uncomfortable.

The time was 7:20 a whole hour had been wasted. Harry had best get all his books quickly before Flourish & Blotts closed. The irregular hours kept by wizarding shops made efficient time management quite taxing. Harry headed toward the last place he needed to go in the Industrial Alley. Entering the Head Quarters for the chocolate frog company he went up to the counter for custom orders. Conjuring a picture for them harry paid and put down where he wanted the finished article to be sent and when to be sent, gift wrapped of course. He then went and ordered a rare card, looking at the rather hefty price of 50 galleons a card, considering they were just that, chocolate frog cards.

Finally leaving that alley Harry returned to the relatively clean and cool air of Diagon alley, and his wandering feet eventually led him to the post office he'd visited earlier. Looking up wondrously Harry gazed up at all the owls. There was not a shape, colour, size or species not present in that wonderful hooting owl palace.

"Yeah it gets you that way don't it?" a young man in his early twenties chuckled, laughing gently at Harry who tore his gaze from the sight.

"I'm here to send letter of course, have you got any quill and parchment in here? Or is it all bring your own letters?"

"No mate don't worry, there's a table over there with all the ink and parchment you need, when your finished come up here and pick an owl, if you want to send a howler don't bother writing, just come up to this speakerphone, k? Parchments 2 knuts a piece.

"Thanks" said Harry gratefully to which the blonde young man just nodded amicably. Slouching over the counter his arms crossed haphazardly beneath him, he turned back to his newspaper.

Harry strolled over and wrote a short letter to Dumbledore, outlining his plan for the next few weeks and how he would be spending his time order free, he might have been a bit rude but truthfully he gained a modicum of satisfaction at his letter acerbic tone. After about 15 minutes harry read over his letter and found it exactly to his liking, strolling back up to the bored looking attendant Harry asked if he could have a delayed message sent at say around 6 pm the next night to someone If he wanted, to which the man replied he could.

"Good" said harry, "can you send this to Albus Dumbledore at 6 pm tomorrow night please?"

"Sorry little man, can't do that only people who can send owls to Dumbledore are people who know him or big time official companies, it's like the Minister or Harry Potter"

"Ahh I see, can you please send this to Remus Lupin, at the same time as before, thank you"

"Yeah sure thing mate. That'll be 1 sickle and 11 knuts"

Harry took the money out his pouch and paid the man after he added a post script detailing that the letter was truly for Dumbledore. He hesitated a moment before adding a small 'hope all is well, Remus', thinking the pleasantry could only serve to further highlight the letter's tone for Dumbledore.

Handing the letter over to the young man Harry walked out back into the fast fading sunlight, deciding to finish the rest of his business in Diagon alley for that night. Harry noted that it was now 10 to 8. Flourish & Blotts would have to come now. Without Hermione, as much as he loved her, the trip might not take too long.

As it was, Harry remained in the book shop until closing time. Browsing the huge selection of magical tomes available took time, as did sorting out all the topics he had vaguely decided to cover at one time or another. With what looked like a month in a small, sparsely furnished room Harry wanted to put his time to good use, and not go stir crazy.

His first purchases were the most easy, he selected several chronological books on recent wizarding history following the first rise and fall of Voldemort. After that, things got tricky. There was no book there clearly labelled 'A book on all the weird wizarding stuff you'll come across in modern times' so he spent a lot of time searching before he settled on a dry text name T_he Enchantments behind your Wizarding Life_ and the _Witching guide: 1996_, essentially a book on peerage and social events of the year.

Next, Harry sought out more applicable magical texts. He bought any book in the 'Hogwarts: back to school' section that mentioned the 6th or 7th year including books on potions and herbology. Harry then went for one legillimency and one Occlumency text respectively as companion books for Remus' birthday gift, as well as a small highly lauded book on apparation. After some deliberation, Harry also picked up a book on the art of Animagus, he could always give to someone at school who had taken the elective when finished. As Harry ventured into obscurer magic and more dubious texts he found a book on Technomancy, and one on wizarding dance. He took both in the spur of the moment as the shopkeeper came to chivvy him while he started to close the store. In total the books had cost him over a hundred galleons. Harry tried to recall his purchases. If he'd not discovered his royalties vault would he have almost emptied his trust fund by now?

After a long heartfelt sigh, Harry began the process of shrinking down his many book bags and sticking them in his pockets, giving his robes a rather bulky look. Harry groaned before pulling them all out and casting a feather light charm as well. When done he decided to visit WWW another time and turned down Knockturn Alley. Harry noticed that at this time of night Knockturn alley didn't seem so scary as it had been the first time he came. The hags were less imposing, the streets less filthy, the buildings less small, and the whole evil aura lessened to a kinda shady grey patch. Of course, now harry thought about it, even a ministry as corrupt and ignorant as Fudge's wouldn't let a haven for dark wizards just be one turn off of Diagon Alley, One of the main gathering points for witches and wizards across the united kingdom. Unrecognised in the darkness Harry strolled down the dim alley and entered a pet shop, he couldn't have a spider these sizes with Ron in the same dorm as him, and none of the snakes he met seemed very nice to him, the Malfoys of the snake world.

Leaving a store having not spent a knut was a weird feeling for Harry and he rectified this with a venture into Borgin & Burkes, finding that it too was less menacing then it had been during his first visit. Harry bought some small back shelf dark magic books, and paid off Burke not say anything. After leaving with only 3 books Harry strolled back up the alley till he came to the corner that straddled the two alleys. Seeing the corner was actually a shop in itself Harry ventured into Transformation. He saw a room like a tattoo parlour with a small curtain in the corner with what looked like a laid back dentist chair in the middle surrounded by odd looking tools, designed for purposes he didn't want to know. The room was a sterile white marble. Going over to the counter Harry rang a bell and out came a small, tired looking witch, with a fierce intelligence apparent in her eyes.

"How can I help you, Mr Potter, on this fine evening, it's a bit late to be up for people of your age especially near an alley like this, Mr Potter." The shrivelled woman looked at him with mirth and a dumbledoresque twinkle in her eyes, feeling a bit unnerved Harry decided to just leave, he didn't really think there was anything he would be interested in here anyway.

"Well, I'm just brows…"

"Oh no Mr Potter, don't go yet. . . I know something that will interest you." Wow, thought Harry, this must be the effect Trelawney had been trying to emulate throughout her tenure at Hogwarts. Harry remained silent for a moment.

"Very well" he said, "I'm listening"

"I used to be an unspeakable in the ministry before Fudge came into power and pointed our department in a 'new direction' and I blend magic with muggle knowledge, Mr potter, for great effect. Most clients require optical transformation for corrected vision. I can see that would interest you. Surely?"

Harry nodded. "Please. Take a seat" she continued, more confidence suffusing her speech. "I'll need your glasses for this." She said, snatching them off his face herself as Harry reclined. Crossing to a previously unnoticed bubbling cauldron she extracted a small beaker of potion that she then placed the lenses in. Harry watched as her blurry form came back toward him. "Head back. Eyes open, young man" Harry obeyed and tried not to blink as she placed 7 drops of potion in each eye. "Blink" She commanded. Harry blinked. When his eyes reopened the world swam back into focus, as sharp as it had ever been with his glasses on.

"Woah" Harry exhaled.

"Yes, it can take you that way, can't it?" She remarked, inspecting her fingernails disinterestedly.

After a moment she continued "Mr Potter, now that you've sampled a small portion of my art I wonder if I could interest you in some of my more unorthodox spell work. I think they would be of particular interest to you considering the enemies you possess." She looked up to see Harry spasmodically moving his left hand back and forth toward his face. Not dissuaded, she explained. "You see, most rituals to increase strength and magical capacity come in the form of dark magic rituals that mutilate the soul, and are therefore evil and so on and so forth. However! I go for a more scientific approach. I've created methods of making brain cells able to replicate themselves and create connections between brain lobes, even increase the amount of oxygen blood cells carry. My research indicates that, theoretically, magical and physical skill would increase to a great degree. I believe it will be the future of the modern wizard."

"Are you saying you can make me as strong as Voldemort?"

She flinched at the Dark Wizard's name, "Well that entirely depends on you."

"Depends upon me allowing you to perform this procedure?" Harry quizzed. "Ill do it." Her face momentarily flickered in relief.

Harry was almost bouncing of the seat, his palms tingling in excitement, nervousness and anticipation

"You will feel a short, sharp prick, Mr Potter, and then I will get to work."

"Do it." Harry said.

The chair was reclined further, and harry was given a small bright red potion in a thimble sized flask. Drinking the coppery tang down, Harry grimaced, and then relaxed staring up at the prickly ceiling of the sterile white shop.

"Thank you. For my vision that is. I love it" Harry announced to the air

"Don't thank me now, Mr Potter" Came the reply "here comes the pain" The serious edge in her voice was not lost on Harry. A seed of worry in his gut bloomed into a ugly flower.

"I think you'll be the one to finally survive this procedure." She muttered.

As Harry's eyes opened in shock and he tried to sit up, the woman flicked her wand and Harry fell back unconscious into his chair.

* * *

A/N 3rd chapter completed. You may see more diversification from the original here then you did in the preceding chapter. If anyone reads this. Enjoy. Ill get to work on the next chapter as soon as I've posted this one.

Review any and all errors your spot, so I can just correct and replace.

~Blorcyn~


	5. Chapter 4 A Shifter's Gift

I don't own nothing, except the plot. Chapter 4 hot of the press. 20% extra, free.

On with the show…

**Harry Potter and the Halls of Hogwarts**

**Chapter 4 – A Shifters gift**

Harry did not wake in the twilight, rather there was a gradual sharpening of awareness. A dawning of consciousness in this inbetween state.

Infinite in scope and neither light nor dark, this 'greyness' weighed down on Harry. An oppressive tranquillity. A feeling of timelessness permeated his awareness. For an eternity the awareness languished in this purgatory. For a second.

It was here that a universe started. Randomly, without cause, a single particle of grey fissioned into a particle of pure white light and a particle of pure impenetrable darkness. Direction, force, time, _meaning_ were born.

Then . . .

Nothing. Around him was a total grey twilight with one piece of light and one piece darkness floating in the static world unchanging and unmoving.

Harry waited, in the time he waited he felt a thousand galaxies could have been created and destroyed. Yet, here nothing changed until he was aware of, millions of miles away, a single particle of grey randomly and without cause splitting into a particle of light and a particle of darkness.

Harry settled in for the long haul.

Ron rolled over in bed, the light from the morning sun cutting through the windows and burning through his eyelids. Ron groaned again and inhaled deeply through his nose. There was a delicious smell that wafted through the room. A smell that inexorably brought Ron back into the world of the living, powerless to its aroma.

Bacon. Ron groaned and his stomach rumbled in agreement and complaint. Rolling out of his bed and smacking the rough carpet of his bedroom was enough to engage Ron's mental faculties again. He pulled his splayed limbs together and pushed himself of the floor. He snatched his wand of the bedside table, and with a quick flick he summoned a pair of clean robes, underwear, socks and his trainers from downstairs.

Walking out of his room on the top floor he yawned loudly down the creaking steps and stopped on the third floor. Fighting his instincts to carry on downward to food, he knocked on the bathroom door and hearing no response walked in took a quick shower.

Stepping out of the bath he looked at himself in the mirror doubtingly. For the last 5 years Ron had always been proud of the way he looked - a proud Weasley from his hair to his heart. But since the events of the ministry he had been shaken to his core. The shame he felt was unbearable. And the guilt he felt from letting Harry down, from not helping in the fight against the Death Eaters, from letting Sirius die, it was more painful then any emotion Ron had ever felt before.

Ron had seen the anger and the pain on Harry's face after Sirius death, he knew Harry felt Ron should have been able to stop it. Ron believed that Harry believed the kinds words he'd written. He was too self-sacrificing, but Ron had let him down time and time again and Harry knew it.

He looked down from his reflection in the mirror, He was too ashamed to look at himself right now. Pulling the towel tighter around himself he walked to the door peeked out for any sign of Hermione before sprinting upstairs to his room.

Ron dressed quickly, checking his robes for loose threads he combed his hair and then brushed his teeth in the sink before jogging down the steps from his room, past the heads of deceased house elves, slowing to tiptoe past Mrs. Black's portraits.

Ron pushed open the door and saw Hermione in her PJs as she put her plate on the side and cleaned it with a quick "_scourgify_". With another murmured incantation that Ron didn't catch the plate flew up and joined its brothers before she turned around and spotted him.

"Finally up, lazy?" She beamed, her comment caused the tables occupants Remus, Tonks, Ginny and the Twins to turn around and mutter various phrases of greeting before turning back to their own conversations

"Hey" Said Ron, "Where's mum?"

"She just went to speak to McGonagall before she leaves, so just serve yourself ok? Do you understand Ron?"

"Yes, Hermione I understand" Ron sighed, He knew she sounded a bit condescending but it was to be expected really. Ever since those brains in the Department of Mysteries it was like a fog had been placed over his brain. It was not as bad as it was in the beginning now but yesterday for example he had forgotten how to use Cutlery, and had almost tried using his wand the wrong way round. Fortunately or unfortunately depending how you saw it Snape had been passing by at the exact moment and had incapacitated him before he could do himself any harm.

From the Smirk on the sallow man's face Ron could guess that he had taken great pleasure in blasting him halfway across the hallway. The git.

"Ok, I'm going to get changed now, you eat up and take your potions and be ready to leave at about 11 ok?"

"Ok Hermione" Ron sighed.

Serving himself a _very _generous helping of bacons, beans, eggs, sausages, fried bread, toasted bread, mushrooms, fried potatoes slices, and fried goats cheese. He sat down and picked up his knife and fork and tucked in.

"What's the matter Ron?" Asked Fred

"Not hungry?" Finished of George, the twins laughed and Ron ignored them.

"Oh leave him alone guys," Said Ginny, "Don't you think he's got enough to worry about with his date with Hermione"

"It's not a date!" mumbled Ron noncommittally. He had grown used to it over the last week.

"Sounds like a date to me Ronnykins" Teased George

"Yeah, a romantic trip to those muggle cinema things then a stroll about in Diagon Alley a little hug here, a little hand holding there, a shy kiss" Said Fred batting his eyelids and holding his hands together by his face.

"Shutup!" Moaned Ron again "And you GINNY!" who then just laughed harder.

"Oh shush Ronald" Said Molly sternly who had chosen this particular moment to walk back into the kitchen, "Have you taken your potions yet?"

"No Mum" Sighed Ron

"Well go and do that now before your date Ronald"

"It's not a date mum!" Said Ron exasperated, reluctantly traipsing off to take his medicines. As the kitchen door swung shut behind him Ron swore he heard one of the twins say "High five Mum"

Ron sighed again.

* * *

At Eleven 'o clock Ron was waiting patiently for Hermione who was running slightly late. As she stomped down the stairs looking flustered,

"Ready to go?" She said.

"Ahuh" He confirmed smiling up at her, "What kept you, not like you to not be punctual"

"I couldn't find our emergency portkey until I remembered I'd put it in my trunk for safe keeping"

"Oh, ok" Said Ron, "Lets go"

Tiptoeing past Mrs. Black they walked out into the street squinting in the august sunlight. The cinema was about a half an hour walk away, and the trip their was uneventful apart from Hermione's insistence that Ron hold her hand when they were crossing roads and not stray too far from her.

It was about a quarter to 12 when they finally arrived at the cinema and Ron was awestruck by it. It was on the top floor of a huge shopping building and everything was made with cool marble and cream colours. The Roof of the cinema itself was made of strange blue metal crisscrossing every which way with every gap in the metal filled in with glass.

The whole building was cool and fresh compared to the heat of the city outside as if a cooling charm had been placed on the building and the stairs themselves moved, so that you could step on the bottom step and it would take you up to the top of the Staircase. Not even Hogwarts did that. Ron was in awe that all this could be made without magic and he had gained a new compassion and understanding for his dad's obsession for muggle teknolgy.

Ron was so wide eyed by the muggle Shopping mall that in the end Hermione had to literally drag him to the cinema ticket booth.

After buying a strange thing called pop corn (the sweet version, apparently there was a salted version which Hermione didn't like) and some drinks of "Cola" Hermione lead him to a large room dimly lit and seated him down.

For about 20 minutes they watched adverts on this huge moving picture for businesses, and other Films like the one they were about to watch.

Then for about 2 and a half hours Ron was lost in a magnificent and incomprehensible world about people with spies and flying planes and helicopters and things that made huge explosions and fireballs and destroyed buildings and people alike.

When Ron came out he was in an absolute state of total excitement and Hermione beamed as he reminded her of everything that had happened in the film.

"I thought you'd like it" She laughed, "Now to Diagon Alley"

Ron was still bouncing by the time they had left the shopping mall far behind them. As Hermione took his hand to take him across one of the busy street in London they heard a shout from behind them.

Looking around they saw a group of about 14 individuals some on bikes, some not wearing various hooded tops and baggy tracksuit bottoms

Shouting again a man in a white hooded top said

"Hey Honey, You can do better then some Ginger Twat!" The whole group burst out in ugly laughter

Flushing in rage, Ron opened his mouth to say something back when he was cut of again by another member of the gang who burst out laughing.

"Look, he even blushes like a bloody tomato" Causing raucous laughter among his friends.

"Just walk away Ron, They're not worth it" Hermione muttered quietly.

Ron taking the advice went on to relay this information to the pests.

"Not worth it? Is that what you said? That's what I think he said isn't it lads?" He said walking towards them as his sheep like followers shouted approval. "You think that **I'm **not worth **your **time do you?" He paused for a second before screaming in Ron's face, "I'M WORTH MORE THEN ANY FUCKING LANKY GINGER TWAT YOU STUPID FUCK"

Punching Ron in the gut Ron doubled over to meet a knee rising up to his face that catapulted him back upright, wobbling. Blood streaming down his face, the rest of the croney's gathered around him, some of them starting to take an interest in Hermione again.

The white topped man placed both his hands on Ron's chest and pushed, hard. Falling backward everything seemed to occur in slowmotion noises became muffled and dimmed. He wasn't sure he was going to survive this and as he fell he could see some of the gang picking Hermione up as she screamed, her wand falling to the floor.

His hands splayed out beside him, flailing in the air and as he fell his fingers brushed something cold and metallic, for a moment he thought of a dragon cold, blue and evil, the shape of a Hungarian Horntail, before he hit the floor the impact taking the breath out of him.

Everything sped up, colours became brighter and noises became louder, one noise in particular. Screams. The screams of men.

Rolling onto his front slowly he groaned and pulled out his wand out of his pocket, he heard running then he heard something that pulled him out of the mist, something that snapped his eyes wide open something that petrified him from his head to his toes. He heard a roar. The roar of a dragon. The Roar of an EXTREMELY pissed off dragon.

Suddenly he felt hands on his clothes pulling him up. He stood uneasily and looked up and up and up. In front of him less then 4 feet away from him was a huge blue metallic claw. And above it rearing up into the sky screaming was a metallic blue Hungarian Horntail the size of a lorry. Rearing up like this it was as tall as the 3 storey apartment building next to it.

"RON!" Screamed Hermione, and they turned and ran as fast as they could before they were crushed. The earlier street gang was no where to be seen. As they ran Hermione shot a wicked sickly yellow curse back at the Dragons Eye to no effect.

The gigantic dragon roared again and whipped his tail scoring a deep wound into the buildings behind him. Then he fell forward again on to all fours, and suddenly, unfortunately Ron and Hermione were again within a dozen feet of this Monster.

The dragon roared and opened its mouth as if to flame them when there was a huge bang and the beast was propelled hundreds of feet backwards flipping 180 degrees and landing on its back.

Turning around Ron and Hermione watched as dozens of hit wizards apparated and starting falling into formation conjuring ropes and magical bindings

As the Dragon was subdued and sedated by the hit wizards, and Obliviators and Healers began to appear they noticed a young witch and a wizard with blood pouring down his face. Hermione sighed and prepared to be interrogated.

* * *

Harry watched as the last particle of the original twilight split and flew off to their opposite ends and with that it was complete. Harry had waited a million millennia a thousand times over and finally it was over. In time he had gained what appeared to be a corporeal form and he stood on the border. Behind him the darkest dark, the impenetrable silence, the haven of murders and tortures of the evil of the universe in front of him the brightest of lights, brighter then the brightest star whispering to him with sweet promises of pleasure and freedom. A Realm with no grey area, clear cut light and dark. Heaven in front of him, Hell behind and now he had to choose.

Voices called to him from the light and the darkness tempting him and threatening him _'Come to us harry, your father and I miss you harry' 'let us take you away from the pain harry, let us take you with us, its not your job to deal with Voldemort harry. You can be happy here harry.'_

Harry was filled with shock, was that his mother talking to him, he had heard her clearly among all the voices. He listened again and heard his father calling to him, Sirius too, all the loved ones he'd never met, he remembered the mirror of erised. He could make it true now. And as he listened slowly the voices from the light dimmed to a murmur, still there, still soothing him, still tempting him, while new voices started from behind him.

They were terrible, horrible voices whispering over his shoulder, their breath tickling his ears and his neck, making his hair stand up, and filling him with fear. They brought threats of pain and torture and death.

'_Come to us harry, we want you harry my death eaters and I, we need you harry, come to us and we'll have our fun. We know you wouldn't want to deny us the delight of your pain, would you Harry? Come to us and we can gather all you friends, all your loved ones all the world and smother them in your shadow. This is where your meant to be Harry'_

And like that, still hearing the voices of Voldemort and Bellatrix and the Malfoys as they faded to murmurs, Harry knew exactly where he was meant to be. This realm was clear cut just like Harry's mind and there was only one way Harry could ever have gone.

'_I love you mom and dad and Sirius, I love you all so much, and you know where I'm going now. I will come to you Mum, one day'_

And with that last mental scream Harry took a metaphysical step backwards, into the darkness.

The darkness rushed past him and Harry watched as the light dwindled to a pinprick, then was gone, consumed by the Darkness, consumed by Hell. As Harry fell the Voices assaulted him

'_Its your fault Sirius is dead.'_

'_You led him to that place.'_

'_Why didn't you save him?'_

'_Why didn't you die for him?'_

'_Why didn't you care about him?'_

'_It was my fault he was there, he came to rescue me, and he died for me, but his death was caused by Bellatrix not I, Its her soul condemned not mine!'_

The voices changed their tack.

'_Why do you hurt you friends so?'_

'_Why do you hurt those who love you?'_

'_Do you enjoy their pain?'_

'_Why are you running, why do you hide from the light?'_

'_Why do you come to the darkness'_

"I CARE FOR MY FRIENDS, FOR MY LOVED ONES, I COME INTO THE DARKNESS AND I BRING THE LIGHT!"

Harry's eyes snapped open and he felt perspiration running down him in rivers, his breath coming in shallow pants. His brain felt like it was working over time and he felt vitalized, stronger and healthier then he ever had before.

Harry sat up from the bed and looked down from the ceiling. Across from him the former unspeakable was running toward him. Well he assumed she was as she was in the typical running pose in a position that no person could naturally remain in, one foot off the ground and leaning forward.

As he watched she slowly started to blink and he could see her eyelids moving downwards at a snail pace.

Using his powers of deduction Harry realised that something seriously unusual was afoot. Harry tried to remember what had happened previously. The scene just before he'd gone under burst into his head with startling clarity. That witch had tried to kill him!

Harry moved to swing his legs over the edge of the table, however, as soon as he did so he felt a slight change come over him, and the world returned to human speed.

"Are you okay boy?" Concern and excitement evident in her voice.

"You! You tried to kill me!" Harry said sounding a bit shakey, looking out of the window at the sunny sky outside. He turned back and drew his wand. "You best explain yourself, and quickly" Harry snarled.

"I did what I told you I would" She replied icily. "I performed a procedure to increase your mental ability, and you ingested a potion to alter your blood chemistry, and that is all"

"I heard you" Harry retorted, his wand not wavering an inch, "You said it would kill me". At this the woman looked irritated.

"If the procedure worked, as I know it did, you will recall I actually said 'I think you'll be the one to survive', and I was right may I point out"

Harry remained still for a moment longer before grudgingly pocketing his wand. "What is the time?"

"Its about 10 to 4 Mr. Potter. Now about the Bill." The lady spoke tentatively.

"10 to 4 as in pm? as in after midday? as in just over an hour till 5 o clock? That 10 to 4?" Harry blanched.

"Yes?" Said the lady, her mysterious aura gone completely.

"How much do I owe you?" Harry asked.

"This time" She replied slowly, "My services are pro gratis. Consider it my apology for the potential lethality of the experiment"

Thrusting his key back into his pocket roughly Harry fled. Harry felt different, but not extraordinarily and if it wasn't for the weirdness that had happened when he first woke up he would have shrugged it off.

He still could. All it would have taken for her to implement that trick was an impedimentia jinx. Harry was on the verge of turning back when a bestial roar reverberated through the alley freezing the assorted wizards and witches. It shocked Harry from his thoughts, he had a trunk to collect, he was starving and Gringotts would be sending out his spending details in about an hour.

If Harry was lucky and Dumbledore was in Scotland at Hogwarts or somewhere else on holiday he could have hours after five till Dumbledore found out about his jaunt to the wizarding world, but if Dumbledore was at HQ he would have roughly twenty minutes till Dumbledore would be apparating into Diagon Alley.

After years as Fate's punching bag Harry strongly suspected that the latter scenario would be the one more likely to occur.

It took nearly twenty minutes before Harry had located Larimey's Luggage. Briskley walking in he rung the bell grabbed the trunk, shook hands and said thankyou many, many times. He received a smaller reimbursement than he had expected and then hurried off to find a restaurant.

* * *

It had taken almost half an hour before the hit wizards had released them, and allowed the healers to patch Ron up. For a few minutes Hermione debated going back to the Order HQ, but decided against it. After all, this dragon thing was just a huge freak coincidence, another magical story to add to her collection.

As the obliviators finished their work the wizards started to disapparate back to the ministry and various other locations.

"Can I drop you two off anywhere?" Asked the kindly healer who had tended to ron. He had a round, chubby face, and a well trimmed full beard.

"Please" interjected Hermione, "Can you drop us off at the Leakey Cauldron please? We can floo our way home from there"

"Not a problem" The man smiled. Placing his Hand on Hermione's and Ron's shoulders he gave a quick twirl and the two felt the brand new, horrid compression that apparation engendered.

Just as Hermione was starting to have trouble holding her breath the three appeared with a pop outside the front door of the wizarding pub.

Feeling a little shakey from the trip Hermione placed her forehead on the cold stone of the tavern.

"Yeah it takes you that way the first time doesn't it" Said the healer, "Sorry the travel took so long, it's a bit harder with three."

As Hermione started to get her bearings again he looked at her and Ron critically, seemingly finding things to his approval.

"Well I'll be off then, be careful, ok? I don't want to have to see you two again any time soon you hear me?" He said, mock threateningly.

Hermione smiled and he chuckled quietly, then with a quick twirl and a small pop he was gone.

Standing up straight Hermione took Ron's arm and pulled him inside the tavern, he was still looking a bit pale.

"Are you ok, Ron?" she asked, concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fi – "He replied, cutting himself off with a dry heave.

After five minutes of sitting down Ron was ready to go. Looking up at the clock Hermione saw that it was 5 past 4 and they were expected back at the house by 6. That didn't give Hermione as much browsing time in Flourish & Blotts as she'd wanted. It would have to be enough she thought.

Walking out back they tapped the bricks and the Gateway to Diagon Alley opened up, still full of witches and wizards about their magical business.

For a moment Hermione just soaked in the magnificence of it. The effect of this magical place was as strong now as it had been on her first visit when she finally realised that this life would be her own. That she would no longer be bound by her parents pushing her in her academic life; freedom from their expectations, the freedom of going to a boarding school where they weren't constantly pushing her, constantly expecting more. Hermione loved her parents with all her heart, but she had wanted more out of life then to go to school to study mundane subjects and spend the rest of her life as a dentist. Hogwarts had fulfilled and surpassed her wildest fantasies.

Hermione walked forward jostling her way through the crowds of magical peoples and creatures, looking around she decided first on their list of things to do was to go and get some robes from Madame Malkins for the coming school years. Walking in through the front door Hermione led Ron up to the counter.

"Hello," She called melodiously, ringing the bell.

"One minute please" A woman replied from the back room.

"Hermione, what are we doing here, I can't afford robes from here" Ron whispered to her urgently

"Oh shush, Ronald" Said Hermione boldly. Ron was shocked into silence, most probably by the use of his whole first name. She would have to remember this new trump card and add it to her 'beating Ron in an argument' deck of cards. A large metaphor, but apt. Looking out of the large window in the front of the store Hermione watched with interest as the people of Diagon Alley went about their business. Mostly it was just people walking around or into shops but at one point she saw a witch who floated about two feet of the ground as she moved along, her and her companion behaving like this was nothing out of the ordinary. Another time a young man with messy black hair that looked remarkably like Harry's sprinted out of an adjoining alley as if the hounds of hell themselves were chasing him roughly barged through the crowd till he reached the restaurant opposite Madame Malkins, where she saw him stop calmly sit down and order some food as if he had just done nothing out of the ordinary.

After about ten one minutes later Madame Malkins stepped in front of them and smiled soothingly

"Hello" Said Hermione bitingly at the women who had wasted ten minutes of her day "I'd Like some male Hogwarts school robes, and quickly this time please" Hermione smiled.

* * *

As Harry settled down in the restaurant opposite Madame Malkins he calmly placed the trunk besides the table and got down to the important business of ordering. Looking around he saw no sign of staff and remembered his dinner at the Yule ball. Hoping he was correct and wasn't about to do something absolutely foolish, he looked at his plate and said clearly "Spaghetti bolognase" and after a tense couple of seconds a huge meal appeared in front of him, he then proceeded to order a drink and asked for a bill, which he paid with a few lose sickles.

As he ate slowly, it was hot, he slowly pulled all his miniaturized bags out his robes and lost his distinctly bulgy impression. Deshrinking them he opened his trunk on the first compartment and placed most of his bags in them. There was one bag left by the time his first compartment was full. And the bag contained some essential books for him this summer, including his beginners guide to apparation. Pulling out the guide he began reading. At the end of the forty minutes it had taken him to eat his meal and drink his refilling cup Harry had read 70 pages of the short book on apparation. All the theory had been covered, and the remainder of the novel appeared to be tips on how to gain the clarity of thought to apparate successfully. He was like a sinkhole and everything he read had been slurped up and stored away by his devouring eye. And it was 10 past 5. Time to go and find a new hole.

Looking up he jumped to see a girl with bushy brown hair next to a tall man with a distinctive red mop entering the door of Flourish and Blotts holding several shopping bags.

Harry jumped to his feet, picked up his trunk and Sprinted like mad for the door. Hermione and Ron here, in Diagon alley, today! What were the odds?

* * *

Ron had been dragged from shop to shop for almost an hour straight now and he was extremely tired. First Hermione had forced expensive clothes from Madame Malkins upon him. Then she had dragged him to an apothecary, when he had no intention of continuing Potion lessons for as long as Snape took them. Then when he had suggested a quick stop off at the Quality Quidditch Supplies she had had the nerve to say that they had no time for unnecessary stops. Ron had made the mistake of sarcastically saying "What was the visit to the Apothecary, then?" and had subsequently received a harsh two minute berating. It was madness, sometimes Ron didn't know how he put up with this woman, he pondered if he was masochistic as he trudged on. She would be lost without him, always studying, never relaxing. Where would all that studying ever get her? Not a stupid question in a society soon to be overcome by war.

Ron stopped abruptly, that was awfully insightful of him, but looking at the news nowadays, maybe not. Giants in the West Country, Amelia Bones and Emmeline Vance both murdered. That bridge snapped in half, no this year wasn't going to be an easy one by anyone's standards and then there was that dragon in London a few hours ago. Unlike Hermione Ron was pretty damn sure that it wasn't death eaters causing that. For one there was no Dark Mark in the sky and secondly that was no natural dragon. It was the shape and image of a ferocious Hungarian Horntail - one of the only four dragon species Ron had ever seen live and definitely the most dangerous - but was dissimilar in size and a metallic blue just like the one he had imagined when his attacker had assaulted him the exact one he was imagining when his hand had scraped what Hermione had later told him was a red 'post box'. Then there was the fact that no one had seen a dragon coming. That it had suddenly just appeared in London. That as far as Ron was aware Dragons couldn't apparate. Lastly, and most frightening of all, was the feeling he had had when his hand grazed the post box as he fell. It had felt identical to the sensation he had experienced as an 11 year old holding his first wand. But stronger, a lot stronger, and that scared Ron beyond measure.

As it was Ron decided not to tell Hermione his suspicions, his fear, as she would most likely scorn his ideas, blame his mental problems for the moment and then go on to lecture why it was impossible for even a dozen trained wizards to perform a transfiguration like that which he suggested. That it was most definitely impossible for a 16 year old wizard-in-train without use of his wand.

It was in such a mindset that Ron went to enter Flourish and Botts deep in thought and was startled by the sound of Hermione's voice after such a long silence.

"Ready to go home?" She asked

"Definitely" He replied "But you haven't even looked at any books yet. Are you sure?"

"I'm sure" Said Hermione over-enthusiastically, bouncing up on the balls of her feet toward him, "I can always come back for books, and I'd want more time than we have now." Ron sensed the half-truth on her lips but didn't remark upon it. It was her own choice.

Hermione reached into her robes and pulled out a necklace with a phoenix on it. As they touched it with a finger each Hermione held it tight and whispered "Activate".

Ron looked up just in time to see a messy black haired, green eyed boy ten feet away and closing. His eyes widened and his left arm raised up toward the running boy.

"Harry?" He asked as he felt the distinctive jerk just below his naval and he was pulled away alone the route of the portkey before slamming down in the park opposite Grimuald Place. "Harry?" he repeated again.

"What are you jabbering about Ron?" Hermione asked

"Harry" He said, "He was running towards us just as you activated the portkey."

"Nonsense, Ron, it's the mists in your head again." She said hesitantly

"They give me memory problems, Hermione, not hallucinations!" Ron argued heatedly.

"Ok, Ok. I believe you" She said calmly, "I guess we should go tell the Order we think we saw him."

"Why? He wouldn't have got there without them would he? Be logical Hermione" Jibed Ron playfully.

"I suppose" Said Hermione non-commitantly

"Do you smell food?" Said Ron excitedly, "I'm starving."

Hermione laughed, "You always are. Lets go." They walked up to Grimmauld Place problems forgotten.

* * *

Harry slowed to a stop at the place his friends had just been, his breathing rate and pulse barely increased from his short sprint. He knew Ron had definitely recognized him and guessing that they had just returned to the order, they were probably bound to tell someone who would tell Dumbledore or Dumbledore himself. They could apparate here any second. Harry just had to hope that the portkey wouldn't drop them to close to the orders headquarters. It was time to leave this place and it was definitely going to have to be a quick exit. Harry turned in the opposite direction he was facing and sprinted to Gringotts. He had no money, Wizarding or Muggle, and he was pretty sure he could do with some over the following month. It took harry 40 seconds to run to Gringotts and as soon as he was in their doors he ran to the nearest teller, still not breathing too heavily.

"Hi. I'm Harry Potter, I need to make a **very **quick exit from Diagon Alley and I need money quickly both Wizarding and Muggle. Can I do that without going to my vault?"

"No" Said the goblin.

"What I have to go all the way to my vault? There's no sort of quick withdrawal thing?"

"Nope" Said the goblin unsympathetically "There would not be much point in vaults and mine carts if you didn't have to use them".

"Fine, can I go to my vault please" Harry moaned.

"Key please" Said the goblin his face impassive

"You are easily the most irritating goblin I've ever met." growled Harry giving him his key. After finding the key to his liking the goblin simply stated in his monotone voice,

"You are entitled to your opinion Mr. Potter. RookHold!" a goblin hurried up to the receptionist, "please take Mr. Potter to his vault."

"Yes sir." Said the goblin, "This way please Mr. Potter"

The goblin waddled over to a door annoyingly slowly and took Harry down the rough stones to a cart which they promptly climbed into. The Goblin rapped the side of the cart and it set of at a fast pace. The cart which had once seemed to harry like the fastest thing in the world on his first visit felt now like a slow and time wasting device.

"Can you make this go any faster?" Harry asked without thinking.

"One speed only" Said the goblin.

As they pulled up to the vault Harry recognized as his own, Harry vaulted the side of the cart and bodily lifted the goblin out behind him causing great affront. The goblin waddled up to the vault door again and inserted the key muttering quietly while harry checked his watch. 13 minutes past 5. He really had to hurry. Quickly running into the vault harry was startled into silence as he saw its contents. If harry had had to guess he would've have said that his vault was roughly one half its normal size a huge patch of bare ground startlingly visible. Harry really hadn't realised how much he had spent. 'It was worth it' thought Harry thinking of finally being free from the Dursleys. He really would never have to go back. Never, for as long as he lived, Harry forced himself to relax again. Stress would not solve anything. Sweeping a small pile of Sickles and Knuts into the bottom of his bag then covered them with galleons until he could barely tie the drawstrings. He stuck the bag into his pocket and then proceeded to pick up 40 galleons which he placed in his other pocket.

"Lets go." Said Harry, not unkindly, to the mumbling goblin.

When the cart had pulled into the dock at the top of the track Harry pretty much ran as if his life depended on it. Straight up the stairs to a muggle exchange till. He took out the 40 galleons in his pocket and exchanged them for roughly 2,000 muggle pounds. Harry hadn't realized the galleons were worth that much, however they were _solid gold_. Then the money was in his trunk along with his money purse and Harry was sprinting down the street to the Leakey Cauldron. In the distance his sharp eyes could see owls flapping toward the horizon. Already a few were starting to descend downward into other parts of London. Harry didn't know which way exactly Grimuald Place was in relation to Diagon Alley, but what if one of those owls was Dumbledore's? Harry's heart was in his mouth, he had minutes, seconds before he was found out, his plan interrupted and Harry escorted to HQ or worse, back to the Dursleys. Harry tapped the bricks in quick succession and ran through the pub.

"By jove, Harry potter?" Said a voice

"The one and only!" He shrieked back hysterically.

Harry carried on running. The exertion was starting to become apparent. He focused on placing one foot in front of the other, ignoring the beginning of a dull fatigue. Harry still felt stronger then he ever had before. In fact, that it was only now that he began to fail the strain was only more evidence in favour of one vital truth. He was going to be able to given even more in his Quidditch matches this year!

Harry's thoughts ceased as he propelled himself through his door into his room. Harry pulled out his holly and phoenix feather wand and with a quick accio Harry watched as all his worldly possessions flew into the third compartment of his trunk which he closed with a snap. He'd really have to sort through that mess later, it was going to be a long chore. Harry touched his wand to his new trunk and shrunk it securely placing it inside one of his jean pockets right at the bottom. Then he was running again down the steps to the door, ignoring the startled calls of wizards and witches alike.

"Tom" Harry called, "I'm afraid I wont be staying another night, keep the money, happy holidays"

"As you do, Mr. Potter." Said Tom, a passing blur as Harry sped to the front door. Harry was literally steps away from his freedom, when his look of joy turned to a look of horror. In front of him with a succession of quick pops appeared Dumbledore, Tonks, Shacklebolt, Molly and Bill Weasley. As Harry's eyes and the eyes of his pursuers widened, Harry stood in shock not moving for seconds noticing that the others were frozen too. Not sure if this was shock on their part or like what had happened at the transformation shop and not sure how long this state of affairs would continue Harry turned and Harry ran, as fast as he could, which was fast indeed.

* * *

Kingsley felt himself exiting the horrible compression of apparation with a slight twirl and looked up to see Harry Potter, the object of Dumbledore's panic standing right in front of them in the Leakey Cauldron's door. For a fraction of second nothing happened, the orders faces turning to that of shock, Harry's to that of panic. Then from a standing start Harry was gone, his trainers slapping loudly against the floor as he turn back inside the Pub. The order surged forward, Dumbledore shouting orders. They ran through the pub, Molly oddly taking the lead, until they hit a brick wall.

Precious seconds were lost while they opened the archway before they jumped through, the group tensely looking for any sign of the errant boy-wizard. Dumbledore heard squawks of indignation moving quickly in a patch through the alley and traced them it just behind the oval apothecary that bisected the alley.

Spreading out so as not to intimidate him they slowly and calmly walked towards him, pretending they hadn't noticed him by looking all around, Molly lagged behind as she attempted to catch her breath. Unfortunately for them Harry did not bite and as they closed in he took off again sprinting incredibly fast down the alley. His slender build was an advantage here as he slipped bonelessly through the tiny gaps in the crowd of shoppers.

Kingsley cast a temporary muscle enhancing charm on himself that enabled him to roughly barge his way through the shoppers and gain some distance on Harry. A momentary gap in the crowd exposed a clear line of sight of Harry's fleeing form.

His charm was almost done and he was the only one in range. Kingsley took advantage of Harry's turned back and cast a leg locking curse and a flipendo jinx in quick succession.

* * *

It was pure coincidence, or luck, that saved Harry from being captured right there and then. He had cast a quick banishing charm on a table that flew wildly into the crowd behind him. The table had then promptly been hit by the leg locking curse which made it explode in a rain of flimsy splinters. Ducking down and crossing his arms over his head to protect him from the shrapnel the slower moving flipendo jinx had flown over his head to explode on a Gringotts marble pillar with a curious organic sound.

Jerking left Harry ran into a narrow side passage that led into an alley Harry had never entered before. Jumping over boxes scattered in his path he saw Tonks to his left and carried on straight into another narrow passage that became a dead end. Hitting his fists against the wall Harry roared and turned around and saw the blue haired woman outlined at the entrance, her silhouette blocking his freedom. Tonks' face screwed up in some unknowable emotion her wand tip flared a bright red as a stunner bursting forth. The curse moved over the intervening distance decidedly sluggishly, perhaps somewhat faster than walking pace. Harry could see swirls of smokey colour within the spell like a solid smoke moving within the scarlet beam.

Harry dived forward and below the beam simultaneously drawing his wand allowing it to explode into a myriad of colours on a section of wall previously occluded by his face. His wand steady, his mind clear Harry roared "INCARCEROUS". With a unhelpfully loud bang ropes burst forth from his wand, expanding as they sailed through the air to ensnare the witch. Snake-like they encircled her body from her ankles to the bottom of her nose. Harry allowed himself to breathe for the first time in what seemed like an age as he jogged up to her. Her eyes seemed to promise a slow and painful death as Harry smiled and ruffled her hair. A moment longer, and he picked up her fallen wand before securely tucking it under a rope around her midsection as he left her.

Harry alternated between a jog and a fast walk down this strange Oriental Alley he debated for a moment where to go. Where was the public floo? Letting his adrenaline guide him it wasn't too long before he found himself in the industrial alley where he had brought his trunk and from there he ran straight up and out into the almost deserted Diagon Alley. Harry guessed that his flight from the order must have cleared the alley of most bystanders and the order themselves were out searching the other alleys. His luck on the up, Harry sprinted to the turning disapparation and the Leaky Cauldron. He ran quickly round the blind corner and into a beard, bouncing off and falling to the ground.

"Hello Harry" Said Dumbledore, helping him up. Harry didn't even bother raising his wand, he may have learnt a trick or two today but he most definitely had no pretences that he could beat Dumbledore in a contest of magic. "Where exactly were you planning to go now, Harry?" quipped Dumbledore sternly.

"Sir I need to do this, please let me go" Harry pleaded. A pause followed.

"I know Harry, I know. I care for you deeply Harry, and I want no misfortune to come to you but I've realised life is not an adventure I have the right to deny you." Harry looked up, shocked, there was a twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes again.

"Sir?" Said Harry, but Dumbledore did not reply, reaching into his robes he pulled out a necklace with a phoenix shaped medallion attached to it.

"Harry listen carefully, this is a portkey to Grimmauld Place. The keyword is the name of my phoenix, if you don't come back with me now I want you to promise that you will have this with you at all times, ok?"

"Ok sir."

"Promise me Harry!" Dumbledore urged.

"I promise" said Harry, Dumbledore's head snapped up,

"Footsteps" He stated, "listen to me carefully Harry. I'm sure you have a clever place where you plan to hide this month, but I am going to be looking for you, hunting you and if I find you. . . Voldemort can too; stay alert, stay vigilant, and more important then even that, have fun and enjoy yourself. Now go, quickly."

Harry could hear footsteps now too; looking at Dumbledore he suddenly stepped forward and hugged him, taking Dumbledore by surprise. Then, with a twirl and a pop, Harry Potter was gone.

Dumbledore turned with a huge grin on his face as the order stumbled around the corner, or limped in Tonks case, looking disgruntled.

"Did you get him sir?" asked Bill urgently, looking for a sign of harry.

"I'm afraid Mr. Weasley, that with the advantage of both youth and supple joints Harry has evaded me. We will have to start a search, oh and Molly, please tell Minerva next time you see her that Harry won't be needing those apparation lessons this year after all." Then with a twirl and pop Dumbledore was gone.

"Looks like an order meeting now, or I'm a Hippogryff's tail feather" Grumbled Kingsley

"Too right mate" Agreed Bill, then, with 4 little pops, the rest of the order were gone too and their little section of Diagon alley was still.

* * *

It was about six o' clock when the order meeting was called to, well, order.

It was a top priority meeting which meant order members came immediately from wherever they where, no matter what they were doing. Wizengamot members walked out of trials, aurors left wizards escape, Snape left his potions.

As was understandable a collective feeling of disgruntlement was the predominant emotion in the room. Standing up and clearing his throat the conversation in the room quieted then stopped.

"Ladies and gentlemen. I'm afraid that some horrific and terrible news has come to my attention, grave news that I think that will require the effort of every person here to amend. Harry Potter has run away from home"

Worried murmurs spread throughout the room as people contemplated this new turn of events. Apart from Snape that is.

"You called me away in the middle of a critical juncture in my potion making because that brat has had a temper tantrum and run away from home? Am I hearing correctly? You called in the entire order for this? When you could have just gone and collected him when the wards went off? This better not be one of your jokes Albus, because I AM NOT laughing."

"Severus, I know you have never particularly fond of Mr. Potter but -"

"Fond of him? I despise him Albus, I despise everything about him, his ignorance is only matched by his arrogance. A boy lauded as a hero for freak accidents, total coincidence and spadefuls of luck" Hissed Snape, spitting mad.

"Don't you talk about harry that way" Roared Remus, "you can't stand him because he looks like his father can you? Your so petty, you greasy, spiteful…"

Dumbledore sighed as the meeting descended into a free for all with everybody shouting to be heard over everyone else, everyone spurred to new decibels by everyone else. Leaning back Dumbledore checked his watch, 6 o' clock exactly, Dumbledore jumped quietly as a his phoenix appeared in flames in front of him offering a letter. A short burst of phoenix song quieted everyone down and looked at the letter in front of him, opening it up he read through it quickly, his face impassive.

"What is it Dumbledore?" Someone called.

Dumbledore was silent for a few moments before replying.

"It's a letter from Harry".

* * *

Harry appeared with a pop and checked his watch. Muggle rush hour and it showed. The train station was absolutely packed making peak time Diagon alley look slightly crowded. Fighting his way through the crowd it took almost 10 minutes to get from the entrance to the ticket barrier between platform nine and platform 10. Walking through the barrier to platform 9 and ¾ harry was shocked by the sudden contrast. Outside this platform thousands of people were moving about on their business, in here there was not a single person, just some newspaper pages on the floor, gum and a few abandoned trunks scattered near pillars.

Harry pulled out his trunk out of his pocket and tapped it once to unshrink it. Looking it over he took in its appearance, it was made from a rough material and an average size for a trunk, not quite as clumpy and large of his last one. There were no frills to it and it looked like a cheap, average trunk that wouldn't be too out of place among the trunks scattered around this platform. It suited Harry just fine. Looking at the handle he once again praised its ingenious design. It was a normal handle split into three equal portions, pressing portion one then pulling the handle up would open the suit case on the first compartment. Pressing the second would open the second and the third the third. Now that he was alone Harry pressed the third button and opened the room chamber.

An ambient light filled the entire room but Harry could not determine the source, while below his head a series of thin metal bands set into the wall served as a ladder. Larimey Jenkins or an associate had decided to decorate the entire chamber in warm Gryffindor colours and it was a nice touch. The room wasn't large, but it wasn't tiny either. From the look of it Harry reckoned he'd have room to fit in a bed and a desk and still have floor space to stretch his legs. The length of the room was probably just smaller then the height of him three times over and had a thick red shag carpet that would be comfortable under his feet.

In the middle of each of the longer walls was a what appeared to be a single drawer. Centred, inset and opposite each other, their handles were identical to that of the trunk. A dull wooden ruddy brown that contrasted the brighter red of the walls. At the top left most corner was an empty cuboid of space a step below the floor of the rest of the trunk separated by a thin curtain. Completely empty there was nothing else of note within the trunk.

Harry pulled his red face out of the hatch and fell back with aplomb, as the blood drained from his head he closed his trunk, and picked it up by the handle. No reason not to take one last little precaution. He strolled over to the edge of the platform and jumped down on the gravelly track. At intervals along the platform were large semi-circular holes that hid a hollow below the level of the track. Poking his head into the darkness a quick _lumos_ illuminated a foot, a foot and a half, drop where some lose gravel had been scattered. Easing his trunk into the bottom of the dank wheelwell, he opened it before awkwardly lowering himself in.

At 6 o' clock Harry started the lengthy business of making his trunk liveable for the for the foreseeable future.

* * *

Ron rolled over in bed. It was 10 past 11 and he thought he'd heard a noise upstairs. He hadn't been able to sleep all night. Without the distraction of company there was guilt, shame, fear, hope and horror all fighting for dominance inside his head. Alone the usual guilt of the summer had made itself known. He was ashamed for not telling the order he had seen Harry in Diagon Alley, for not realizing that there was no protector with him. He felt scared for Harry out there in the world right now with no shelter and no protection with You-know-who hunting him down, and he gathered hope from the look on Harry's face when he saw him, full of joy, and from the way he was thinking more and more clearly as the days passed by.

Mostly however, Ron felt terrified by his suspicions that he had created that dragon in London that had wreaked so much havoc and ruined lives.

Ron reached over and checked the clock again. 12 past 11 and sleep was still eluding him, images of dragons and Hermione screaming as she was stolen away by hooded men rampaged through his skull. Deciding to conduct a little experiment Ron picked his wand of the bed side table and placed the tip on his alarm clock thinking up a clear and detailed picture of a rose. He focused all his will on the alarm clock and closed his eyes, opening them a few moments later he was relieved to see no change in the alarm clock at all. Unless….

Ron placed his wand back down on the table and summoning the image of a rose again as clear and detailed as he could he again closed his eyes and brushed his fingers across the surface of the alarm clock. Once again, if a little less exciting this time, he got the feeling he had once got from holding his wand. A silken rustling followed by a gasp sounded behind him and Ron's eyes snapped open his head turning to the door. In front of him stood Hermione in her pyjamas. Her mouth open she pointed just to his right.

"But Ron," She gasped, "That's impossible" knowing what he'd see before he saw it Ron looked back at his bedside table where there rested a beautiful white rose cloaked in moonlight.

Silence reigned for a moment before Ron seized the moment.

"It's for you" He croaked shakily.

* * *

A/N: If you spot any errors for me to correct or alter into slightly better errors, review and let me know. Ill get to work on the fifth chapter momentarily, then after that, a whole new ting.

well. . . bye.

~blorcyn~


	6. Chapter 5 Omen or amen

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my ideas.

**Chapter 5 – Omen or Amen**

It had been almost an entire week since Dumbledore had received Harry's letter in the middle of the order meeting inciting panic. The anger expressed in the letter was directly contrary to what Dumbledore had felt in the boy when he helped to him escape in Diagon Alley and had left him prey to a feeling he had not felt often in his long life. Confusion.

A knocking at the door interrupted Dumbledore's musings and the door opened to permit Kingsley Shacklebolt entrance. The auror looked dishevelled, large bags surrounding his eyes, and his brows furrowed on his forehead.

"Aaah, hello Kingsley," Said Dumbledore conjuring up a tray with a bottle and two glasses and a padded armchair, "Please. Sit."

"Thank you Albus," Sighed the auror, "Well…" he sucked his teeth, "I've found Harry, and I gotta' admit he did a fine job, I've seen worse from real criminals"

"Where is he?" Dumbledore inquired

"That's the thing, I don't think we should get him." Kingsley braced himself, "I went to find him this morning and what he's got it's not too bad. If I hadn't known exactly where to look I would never have found him, and I don't know, I just remember the letter, and I think 'the kid needs this'."

"But Kingsley," Dumbledore replied, "If you could find him, what's to stop a death eater searching for him and locating him also. You must never underestimate the Dark Lord and his resources. If we can find exactly where to look then they can to. You simply cannot count on luck holding out."

Dumbledore steepled his fingers and frowned at Kingsley over the top of his half moon spectacles. Kingsley was right of course, but so was he and this left him in somewhat of a predicament, Harry had expressed so much rage at the world, at himself, at Dumbledore, at anything he could that despite the affection Harry had displayed in Diagon Alley he was unable to disregard it as grief. Dumbledore knew the sort of bigoted people the Dursleys were and from what he had learned from his students and his colleagues and friends over the last 5 years he knew that Harry had no freedom, or enjoyment, while on his holidays. The rest of his year being spent of Hogwarts he could empathise with the lack of freedom Harry had expressed he had felt all his life, and he imagined if given this latitude he would emerge a stronger person more ready to undertake the tasks he would undoubtedly be burdened with over the next few years.

However, on the counter side of this argument, he was at so much danger while not in his relative's household or Hogwarts castle that it was almost unthinkable that he would leave Harry thus just so that he could appease his conscience in regard to Harry's personal well being. Would it prove more damaging to give into Harry's desires or his own? Voldemort was no longer hiding himself. When he discovered that Harry Potter was missing it could, no it would, lead to disaster for the light side. Dumbledore could see one of these choices was a mistake, but as it had this last week, the answer eluded him.

"Albus..?" said Kingsley tentatively.

"Yes Kingsley," Dumbledore offered, he had almost forgotten that the Auror was there, "I agree with you that Harry needs this, but we need Harry and I'm afraid I must rather take Harry and bear his anger against the magical world than leave him out there vulnerable. You understand?"

"Yes Albus." Said Kingsley, shocked. He was surprised at the amount of worry he saw clearly written on the Headmasters face, as well as the reassurance he sought from Kingsley, something that in turn deeply worried and concerned him. "Don't worry Albus we will make sure no harm comes to him. I'll call in a team and go get him immediately."

"Thank you Kingsley," Albus offered.

Kingsley drained the last of his glass, stood up, and walked quickly to the door. When Dumbledore was alone again he relaxed and took a sip from his glass. Was it his place to pull Harry from whatever place he'd likely been enjoying the last week? What gave him the right to make someone live in a way they did not want to, even if that person's life was in danger? Albus sighed again, it was the same reason he had placed Harry with his Aunt Petunia as an infant, it wasn't his right, but it _was _his duty.

Harry had entirely disrupted his planned summer activities.

* * *

Fred looked down from carefully sliding the modified ear through the crack at the top of Ginny's door and gave George a nod. They had been working on a newer version of the extendable ear that could stretch further and had a better quality of sound. George was currently at the bottom of the steps having been waiting for the go ahead. Placing the tube into his ear George listened carefully for any sound of a person talking.

Fred and George had achieved their life ambition several months ago and now had a thriving store in Diagon Alley catering to the many children of the wizarding world and business was booming. They had employees, they had customers and they felt like they had the world at their feet. Even with the slight drop in numbers in Diagon Alley caused by Voldemort's now visible return their profits still grew. Still, the success had not gone to their heads and Fred and George knew that if they ever got complacent in their work their competitors would try to run them out of business, something they were determined to prevent.

This was the completely justifiable reason they were currently testing their new ears in depth on their sister Ginny. That she was talking to her current boyfriend Dean Thomas, who they vaguely remembered, was of no matter to them. They weren't spying, they were testing.

George looked back up the steps at his brother and shook his head causing his hair to fall over his eyes. Brushing it out of the way he looked up again to see Fred frown and ease the extendable ear further into the crack before nodding at George again. George listened then shook his head again, then frowned, then sighed.

"She said 'Come in'," George sighed as he started to walk up the stairs. He shrunk the ear as he yanked it out, a new charm, then gave it to Fred who put it in his pocket. Slowly he pushed the door open to Ginny's room. "You first Forge."

"Gladly Gred" Fred replied leading the way into their old room. Since Fred and George had moved out and Ron had declined moving into Percy's room last year out of bitterness, their Mum and Dad had decided to offer their room to Ginny who had been pleased to say the least. Since it had been both of theirs, their room was a fair bit larger then the other sibling's rooms. Taking a quick look around Fred noted the changes quickly. It was still long and wide and the roof was still shallow, barely 6 feet above the floorboards, but that was all that had not changed. Ginny was the only girl in the family and the twins liked to think of her as the sibling most similar to them, she was level headed, smart, good at spell work, with quite a mischievous streak. A few of the qualities that they themselves possessed, even if they were not quite as pronounced in her, and as the baby sister they'd always looked after her and never really expected her to grow up. But while _they _had accepted that she had their mother was still somewhat in denial.

Looking at the pink, fluffy, carpet that covered their feet in amazement the twins finally looked up to the pink painted walls with their many posters of unicorns and other magical creatures in 18th century skirts and dungarees to see a thoroughly annoyed Weasley woman. Ginny was scowling at them as if she had just entered a Snape impressionist competition and was sitting in that pose that let them know she was actually quite annoyed. Legs crossed, arms folded she glared at them and barked out something incomprehensible.

"Ay?" said Fred.

Ginny took a deep, deep breath to calm herself and after a few moments looked at them again and said icily,

"Why were you spying on me and Dean?"

The twins in sync looked to her right to see the floating head of Dean Thomas staring at the twins looking extremely embarrassed at the scrutiny he was receiving.

"Errrr, we weren't spying, sister dearest, we were just testing some new products of ours." Said George his best salesman face on

"For the shop" Chirped Fred helpfully, beaming in embarrassment,

"I find that somewhat hard to believe surprisingly, especially considering that you made those bloody ears over a year ago!" she replied scathingly, her voice rising.

"These are new ones sis." Said George slowly as if explaining to a child,

"For the shop" Chirped Fred again still grinning like the Cheshire Cat.

"We use them to see if they work. To... test... them." Continued George slowly.

"For.. the.. shop" parroted Fred once more.

"Well? why did you need to test them on me, WHILE IM TALKING TO DEAN! AND IF YOU SAY FOR THE SHOP ONE MORE TIME FREDERICK WEASLEY" she finished open-endedly.

Fred and George looked at each other again. They slowly started to edge toward the door.

"Well…." Said George, shrugging his shoulders slowly and raising his arms palm outwards nonchalantly, "If I had to hazard a guess….I'd say it was..."

"For the shop" Fred guffawed.

"AAARGH" Ginny screamed snatching up her wand.

Fred and George laughed running down the steps just as Ginny's famous Bat-Bogey Hex flew out the door.

Still laughing they walked into the kitchen looking for food. They looked around and spotting no sign of their Mum walked into the front room where she was talking with some guests.

"Hello Remus, Auror Shacklebolt." Said Fred formally, "What brings you here? Order business?"

"Oh hello boys," Said Remus in greeting while Shacklebolt nodded, "you could say it was, in a way."

"They've found Harry," piped Molly, "and they want a small group of people to go get him with them, I'm going, can you two come?"

"Well..." Said Fred, "We were planning to go to the store we've got a new shipment we have to test."

"No, go Fred, give me the ear, I'll go back to the store and you can go get Harry. I'm dying to hear about how he avoided the Order for a week."

"Ok then," Said Shacklebolt, "I guess you're in Fred, if we're all ready, apparate to platform 9 and ¾."

"Im George" He lied.

* * *

Harry sighed in contentment, life was good. In the week he'd been inside the trunk he'd started to relax immensely. The trunk and its living spaces were finally starting to feel like home, and for once Harry was able to appreciate the unique enjoyment of laziness. In the first few days he'd been living in the trunk it had been quite difficult, for the first thing, there was no security, Harry Potter, - currently hunted by the most evil wizard known to man and his legions of dark followers, most of whom were as vicious as they were stupid - was living in a trunk in an easily accessible area in London that could be opened by anyone.

Harry didn't think a simple padlock would be quite sufficient in this case. First, he'd tried to make a recognition pad that would only allow the trunk to be opened when it sensed his magical signature. But that had proved much too complicated to do with what he had learned from his birthday book. He'd created a pad that would open whenever it detected any magic what so ever. Next he'd tried a sort of internal lock that would open when ever he put his thumb to one of the panels on the handle but again, while he could sort of almost make that, he had had no idea how to get inside the handle so it now rested on his desk, a somewhat blunt, personal switch knife. His next attempt was actually a magically altered padlock, and this worked. A simple mechanism, he measured the girth of the handle outside and then cut out a hole in an amber coloured metal and scraped of a chip at the bottom of the padlock. He charmed it unbreakable, and then on the small chip he had scratched off copied a rune of opening and a rune of joining from a textbook. Charming this shard onto the pointy end of a thin black needle he formed a key and solved the problem of basic security until such a time he could create a more sophisticated way of protecting himself.

The second problem was furniture. The first night Harry had been too tired to do anything too strenuous, and had ended up transfiguring an old pair of socks into a big quilt and small pillow. The next morning Harry read both his sixth and seventh year transfiguration textbooks and committed them to memory. By mid afternoon he was halfway through the big bumper book of spells and felt ready to take a crack at making some respectable furnishing. A stone on his shoe became a desk so wonky it was pretty much stable, while some loose parchment was transformed into a bedframe and mattress. A tiny shelf was created and messily attached to the wall at waist height. Essentially a potions surface for a chopping board and an assortment of tiny cauldrons, the shelf had not received much attention since its creation as Harry had not visited the apothecary on his jaunt to Diagon Alley.

He had created a large arm chair, but when the reclining mechanism proved too much he vanished it. It had taken up too much room anyway, he could always lie on his bed.

Finally he'd conjured up a muggle mirror and got his posters of the chudley cannons - given dutifully by Ron every Christmas and Birthday - up on the wall before puzzling out how to operate the bathroom. On the cubicle's left most wall were a series of silver metallic panels with stylised symbols on them. The top most one activated a powerful shower of water, Harry had had to change after discovering that one, the middle made an odd little toilet shimmer into existence and the last a small alabaster sink. Harry had been a little perturbed when he noticed that the toilet had no flushing mechanism, thankfully, on his first exploratory usage his bold decision to vanish the toilet paid dividends when the waste went with it.

Harry, having not much else to do, had spent the last week reading and learning. He'd got through all his transfiguration books, all his cookery books and all his charms books as well as spending enough time playing the horrid game to develop a loathing of gobstones. He hated their abnormal movements, he hated their irregular sizes and mostly he hated their noxious fumes. After three days he had case _finite incantatem_ on them all and vanished them.

Harry was currently reading one of the slender volumes on the dark arts that he'd bought from Borgin & Burkes. There were one or two interesting curses and jinxes that may be useful, such as a blinding curse that he was saving to use on Malfoy, but most of them were just horrific depictions of how to perform sacrificial magic using animals, and in one case a human, for effects that could be done just as well with a quick enchantment or a ward.

All in all though, Harry had learnt a lot this week and he thought that his friends would be quite surprised to see what he could do. If he studied as much as he had this week over the next 3 until he had to go back to school he thought he'd find this year very easy, educationally. In every other aspect he was sure it would be just as troublesome as ever.

According to the calendar on his wristwatch today was the day he was supposed to travel to Diagon Alley and collect his robes from Madame Malkins, it was about 1 O' clock in the real world and he decided with trepidation this was as good a time as any to get them. He'd actually decided a few days ago that he would also pop into the ministry and try to gain a legitimate apparation licence. He'd thought of this a few days ago while reading through one of his history books. It turned out that while he'd had a good idea originally and in times gone by the magic of the station would have hidden him from intrusion, in the last war against Voldemort the ministry, showing uncharacteristic forethought, cast a ward that recorded the presence of any witch or wizard within to prevent ambush. It was only blind luck that Harry had not been caught already. Plainly he needed to find another place that was well protected and quickly.

As Harry undid the lock of the trunk and climbed out he smoothed his robes and looked around. Even though he'd been out here while experimenting on locking devices it still disconcerted him to see the platform so empty. Shrinking his trunk he concentrated. The three D's. Sliding his trunk into his pocket and his eyes closed he turned on the spot and was gone.

* * *

Kingsley apparated, with a slight pop, just outside the ticket barrier and secret entrance to platform 9 and ¾. Around him the other 3 appeared, and near them the muggles slid past, their brains ignoring what they knew to be impossible.

He turned to the other 3. Speaking gruffly he said,

"We go in, its unlikely they'll be any sort of fight between us and Harry or us and Death Eaters, our main objective is to collect Harry and not spook him off, understand?"

"Sir, Yes Sir!" Said Fred cheekily, promptly being swatted by his mother,

"We're ready Kingsley" She said kindly, "Lets go in."

As one they stepped through the barrier and looked up the platform to see a twirl of a cloak and jet black hair and heard the slight pop that accompanied apparation.

The team was silent for a second until Kingsley spat.

"Oh, for Fu-"

* * *

Harry twirled out of the horrible compression of apparation and settled to get his bearings, he was in the alley across from the Leakey cauldron and the arch that traditionally let people into the alley. Unlike his last trip to the Alley Harry had no thought of spending money. He made his way to Madame Malkins and collected his robes. Offered to try them on he did so and found they were a comfortable fit, thanking her he left her shop and bought an ice cream, before meandering over the apothecary and spending a couple of galleons in there. Polishing off his treat, Harry sighed. _Next_ trip he wouldn't spend anything. Heading back to the disapparation point Harry span on the spot and was gone.

Appearing in the Lobby Harry turned and shuddered. The last time he had been here a month ago the place had been a wreck and he had lost Sirius. He had no time to get all emotional about _that_. Harry looked around as the lobby looking at things to focus his mind. Currently there were very few wizards streaming in and out of the ministry's fireplaces but there were still a lot of people forming a queue at the only entrance. Harry went to join the queue, the hard heeled dragon boots he wore click-clacking loudly on the marble floor. The queue shuffled slowly forward and Harry eventually found himself being checked thoroughly by the 3 guards on duty at the desk. He guessed that since the Ministry's last screw up the department of magical law enforcement had decided to step up the number of guards on duty.

After being thoroughly prodded, probed and searched Harry was issued a visitor badge thanked by the guards for his 'valiant' effort last month and then politely as possibly positively kicked through the gate. Harry guessed they weren't too pleased about being shown up by a bunch of school kids, but it served them right, if they'd just done their jobs properly in the first place none of it would've happened.

But there was still no time for that. Harry wound his way over the reception area to the right of the lifts keeping his eyes open for anyone who knew him. He was running a big risk by being here but was hoping that the order and other ministry officials would be so busy looking for him afar that they wouldn't see him when he was right under their noses. The worst part of it though was the fact that he couldn't simply cast a glamour charm on himself as he needed to look himself if he wanted to get his apparation license.

Harry's eyes found a large floating parchment that contained an exquisitely drawn map of the ministry from floor one, home of the minister himself, to level 10, the courtrooms of the magical world that Harry himself had been acquainted with. After a few moments Harry found what he was looking for, The Department of Magical Transportation shared floor 7 with The Department of Magical Games and Sports. Just as Harry finished looking the map changed itself to a bright wizarding picture or a woman applying a brand of lipstick called notice-me-now. While the advert itself didn't mean anything to Harry, the name had given him idea.

As he strolled to the lifts he thought. What if he cast a charm that, while not disguising him, would simply make people not notice him unless he tried to draw attention to himself? A notice-me-not. Harry smirked, well first the incantation. Well both _animadversio _and _conspicio _would serve his purpose but the former was more to do with unfavourable notice, so that would probably make the spell work better. Add a negative and he had his spell. Harry reached out and tapped a button on the wall on the farthest to the left lift. Above him memos flew quietly rustling below the lamplight. For the wand movement, he'd need something similar to the glamoire for disguise but less focus on physical appearance. Also as it wasn't directly affecting him it was affecting him the people around him so it would need more a swish for the area of effect then a poke.

Harry slid his wand out of his pocket and concentrated on what his wanted. _'Nullus animadversio' _he muttered quietly as he gave a quick curved swish with his wand. The bell chimed to signal that the elevator had arrived and Harry slid his wand back into his pocket as the doors opened to announce the 'Level 8 – Atrium' Harry stepped in and was happy to see that while people didn't step on him or try and walk through him no one seemed to pay any attention to him, of course, that didn't necessarily prove that his spell had worked.

Harry and his unwitting companions travelled down to level 7 before he disembarked and made his way to British and Irish Quidditch league headquarters. He had been planning to go straight to the Magical transportation section, but passing so close to the centre of administration for the league Harry couldn't help but be drawn inward.

The department contained more memos than Harry had seen throughout the rest of the ministry combined. Magical windows displayed brooms undergoing tests, exposed to weight and heat and wind. Small, fastidious men poured ceaselessly over broom twigs, measuring, inspecting and scribbling conclusion, occasionally spelling words onto the brooms themselves.

Further along, wizards generously intoned damaging curses at prototype brooms. That particular testing chamber was aglow with dissipating magic. At the moment a predominately pink hue, Harry watched as the colours fused and swirled like a living oil slick, surging through a kaleidoscope of colour. Eventually tearing his eyes away from the entrancing light show Harry looked around and snagged a loose memo from an empty desk at his side. The shape of a broom stick Harry chortled as he opened it up. Reading it, his expression darkened,

_Geoff,_

_Due to Black's exoneration and decease, I'm afraid we can no longer facilitate your request to appropriate his collection of rare Holyhead Harpy memorabilia, as such things are once again personal property and under the jurisdiction of his executor._

_Xander._

Harry methodically cast the strongest itching hex he knew on each quill on the desk as well as the seat of the desk's chair. Satisfied, he left the department, one more task at the ministry had become apparent. Harry had never known the Quidditch team that Sirius supported. He wasn't surprised to find that it had been the all-female Holyhead Harpies.

Eventually Harry found himself at the door to the apparation license office inside the much less chaotic Department of Magical Transportation. Knocking and entering Harry saw a spartan room with a severe looking man seated at an oak desk. The man looked up upon Harry's entrance before his gaze sliding back down to his work.

"I can come back if this isn't convenient, Sir" Harry said calmly.

"No, no. I'm not that busy" Said the man looking up at Harry. He paused for a moment, then shook his head as if to dislodge an invisible fly and craned back over his desk.

Cursing, Harry flicked his wand behind his back. "_Finite Incantatem"_ He whispered. Immediately, the man raised his head again. He looked abashed.

"Apologies Mr..Oh! Harry Potter. Apologies Mr. Potter, that was incredibly rude of me, I was curiously absorbed in these documents." Harry waved his hand as if to say nothing of it and he continued "How can I help you, today?"

"I'd like to gain an apparation license" Harry replied.

"Well, this is most irregular, but very well. Please, step back." Harry did as instructed and with a flair the wizard conjured three steps of varying height horizontal to each other. He then touched a small device that looked somewhat like an oil pump that flared a white-gold light.

The test was quite simple, Harry apparated onto each step in turn, then a random sequence of the three. After a minute it was over and the tester informed him of his success.

"I shall update the roll of approved apparaters to include your name Mr. Potter. Congratulations." Reaching down to a drawer he extracted a single piece of parchment. Signing it, he handed it to Harry. "This is your license, keep it safe, we do not issue replacements lightly." His stern expression lightened. "Well done again, Mr. Potter" He reiterated. Harry smiled and left. Now to the Department of Inheritance.

* * *

"Mr. Fides will be with you soon Mr. Potter"

"Thank you," Harry replied, standing.

Harry took this opportunity to look around. The booth was quite comfortable, a black leather couch stood in front of a stout wooden desk. The desk had 3 racks upon it each one containing about 12 quills with inks of various colours. Behind the desk on the wall were various pictures of a family smiling, cheering and hugging as well as a few certificates from various places qualifying him as the possessor of prestigious skills. To the side on was a Wizarding Wireless portable that was at the moment playing a slow, relaxing tune.

As Harry looked up at the pictures on the wall at the smiling family, of the children in their parent's arms, the door clicked opened.

"I see your enjoying my pictures Mr. Potter"

"Yeah," Said Harry turning to face Mr. Fides as he entered, "Your family?" Harry looked at Fides appraisingly. He was about, 6 feet tall and stocky from what Harry could tell through his plush midnight blue robes. With sandy brown hair that was quite messy like the wizarding fashion of the time and dark brown eyes he seemed quite the ordinary wizard.

"No, no. Not married, and the family I do have would not be so merry if we were ever all forced into the same space. The department insists that we have these pictures on our walls, supposedly to help family who have just lost a member. I think its codswallop though. If I'd just lost someone close to me I wouldn't want to see pictures of happy families." He sighed, "That's the ministry nowadays for you."

Harry laughed quietly. He was unusually blunt.

"Please, take a seat Mr. Potter." Harry acquiesced and sat down on the squeaky leather couch. Sitting down in his own chair and pulling out a folder Fides continued, "I'm sorry for your loss Mr. Potter"

"Call me Harry" Said Harry without thinking.

"Harry then. Unusually, Mr. Black's will is not going through the Ministry's systerm or as far as we're aware Gringotts either, I'm afraid I can't help you today."

Harry frowned. It looked like he would have to schedule a chat with Dumbledore. If he arranged a meeting, he didn't think that it would class as 'being caught'. However, perhaps he was placing too much trust in what could've been a momentary lapse in judgement by the revered wizard. It was something to ponder at another time.

"It's Ok Mr. Fides, that's not the only reason I came here today."

"Go ahead." Said Mr. Fides as Harry paused.

"I was hoping that you could tell me something about the will that my parents left, if they're any possessions I should have inherited." Harry continued.

"Flattering as it that you think I've been working here for 16 years, I don't actually know anything about that off the top of my head. I'll go and check the department's files for you, if you'd like?" He said pleasantly.

"Yeah, that would be great." Harry replied.

Fides stood up quickly and strode confidently out the door. While Harry waited, he conjured himself a small bottle of some pumpkin juice and a glass, for some reason he found his throat dry. After about 10 minutes of waiting the door to the booth swung open and Harry looked up expectantly but it was only the receptionist bringing some glasses and a bottle of orange juice. Looking at the glasses Harry had conjured in confusion she placed down the glasses with a frown.

"He said it might be quite a wait." She offered sympathetically. Harry nodded in thanks.

Fortunately it wasn't that long afterwards that a grinning Mr. Fides returned.

"Ahhh Harry we're in luck, the files from the old war are very jumbled, I thought it would take hours to find this" he waved a file in the air, "but on the second draw I just found it poking out. Now let's see what it says." He sat with a flump in his chair and then delicately opened the folder on his desk. "huummmm" he said frowning, an "oohh" and a "aahhh" followed shortly afterwards. "When you said possesions Harry did you mean anything in particular, or everything?"

"I was really just curious, so everything I guess." Harry replied tentatively. It wouldn't do to state that he was searching for a property.

"Hummm," He repeated turning back to a page in his folder, his eyes scanning it quickly, he continued slowly, "Well from your father's side as the last Potter you have inherited the Potter manor which is found in southern Hertfordshire. You have a small condo on the west coast of Portugal, hmmm, and of course there is the infamous Godric's Hollow, in Godrics Hollow in the west country of England. Not far from the city of Brighton."

"Pardon?" Said Harry.

Fides looked up. "Well the house is actually called Godric's Hollow as well as being in Godrics Hollow. I actually live on the outskirts of Godric's Hollow. The village, not the house. I assume you'll be dropping in soon? I can always give you a guided tour of the village. Its half muggle half magical, and beautiful this time of year."

Harry hesitated. "I can't. Maybe at Christmas, but I have a very strict itinerary in the summer." He lied.

"Would you like my address? You can owl anytime you want to visit."

"Ok" said Harry standing up, "where do I make it out too?"

"Jasper Fides 12 staunchant way, but call me Jasper I'll kill you" He said laughing, "I prefer Jas, or Fides."

"Cheers for the help Jas, I guess I'll see you at Christmas time."

"Yes, you too Harry" He replied. Exchanging a few more pleasantries Harry left his office and smiled. It'd be good to know one of the locals. Harry set off to the lifts and rode up to the atrium recasting his notice-me-not charm. From the atrium he walked back through the guard's security post and caught the elevator that would take him up to the London exit.

After he got out he went for a quick stroll, easing his aching muscles and enjoying the fresh air for the first time a week. He dispelled the charm and decided to use some of the muggle money he had it wasn't like he'd need it that much after these holidays.

Finding a fast food outlet nearby called Tasty Fried Chicken Harry dived in, ravenous. Fast food was not really something he'd ever had as a child, it was more a form of ineffective torture the Dursleys had tried, making him watch as Dudley ate mounds of burgers and chips, of course having never had fast food he was more affected by the horrific sight of Dudley eating then by envy. He could see what he was missing out on. Even knowing it was terrible for him it tasted delicious and he found himself going back to buy seconds.

After gorging himself Harry found himself at a loss for what to do next. He had total access to the things in the muggle world he had dreamed about until age 11, yet he could come up with nothing to do. Having been exposed to the magical world there was nothing really left here that he wanted.

Harry sighed and finding a wide back alley flung out his wand.

BANG! A puff of acrid, purple smoke accompanied the triple decker purple bus as it appeared magically. Harry flung himself to the wall quickly as it ground to a halt, its front tyres resting where he had been only a second before.

The doors swung open to reveal Stan Shunpike head held regally and in a professional manner who proceeded to say,

"Welcome to the Knight Bus, emergency transport for the stranded witch or wizard, Just stick out your wand hand, step on board, oh" Here he looked at Harry and his expression changed from that of dignified conductor to that of a scowling teen. "It's you. Ernie, it's Potter again."

"Ar" Said Ernie philosophically.

"Wer 'Choo wanna go then, get on. 11 sickles" he said all at once, sticking his palm out. Harry jumped on quickly and thrust the money into his hand. "I ain't getting' you a toofbrush or a 'ot chocolate"

"Godric's Hollow please" Harry said coldly.

And with a BANG they were gone.

* * *

It had been about an hour on the Knight Bus being cold shouldered by Stan before they reached Godric's Hollow. Being day time, instead of beds there were rows and rows of benches that slid wildly, often toppling over, taking Harry with them. By the end of the trip it was all an extremely annoyed Harry could do not to blast the benches apart with a well deserved _reducto_.

In this mood Harry had jumped off the Knight bus, which promptly drove away, to be confronted by the sensation Dementors engendered. It wasn't strong and they weren't anywhere close but cautiously he pulled his wand from his pocket. There was a thick fog covering the muddy trail he was walking on and for some reason in the middle of summer at half past 5 the sky seemed to be getting dark.

Treading carefully Harry worked his way along the frosted muck. Every step he took was accompanied by a deep crunch that sounded like a gunshot in the contrasting silence. Walking up to a short drive Harry looked left and right slowly and patiently to keep his thoughts in order. The drive up to the house seemed about 8 or 9 paces across and at either end was a short cobbled wall about 4 feet high.

Just beyond the wall where the landscape started to fade in the fog Harry could see majestic pine trees rising up out of view. Beads of dew condensed on the grass near him. Was it really that cold? Harry shivered and passed through the cold metal gate.

Finally after an interminable amount of time his sharp eyes started to pick out the features of a house lurking in the fog. As it loomed closer, his brain started to take in what it was he was seeing.

The building looked like a typical detached house in the English countryside, if not slightly larger than most. Two stories high and pretty wide it had grey brick walls and a slate tiled roof with a traditional chimney attached. White framed windows, ivy creepers extending slowly up the left side of the house, a large brown wooden door; the perfect place for a new family starting out in the world, Harry thought. The passage of time was evident on the house, as well as spell damage from _that_ day.

Harry approached the end of the drive as it widened out and split in two before curling back in on itself to form a circle that passed just by the steps leading up to the door. Harry walked straight across the plants in the middle to the steps and spotted a plaque fastened to the wall just left of the door. It read:

**Godric's Hollow**

**in memory of**

**James and Lily Potter**

**Taken from the world**

**Too young.**

Harry reached out to open the door and pushed it open, it was unlocked. Tensely marching in he looked around and stamped his muddy boots on the bare wooden hall floor. "This house should be lit" Harry murmured. In a perfect world Harry would've been disciplined for bringing mud into the house, he thought. Was the last person to pass through this door Voldemort, his parents murderer?. The anger bubbling within Harry collapsed and caved in turning cold as the air on his skin.

Going into the door on the left Harry saw an inviting living room with a dusty, red, plush carpet and matching upholstery. The curtains were covered with tiny Gryffindor Lions and the windows themselves formed a sort of enclave, each of the three windows possessing a layer of white lace that hung down gracefully, smacking of a woman's touch. The non-functioning lights seemed to be normal muggle light bulbs and Harry found this to be the same through the entire house. Toward the back of the room there were double doors that lead into a large dining room decorated lavishly. A long table made to seat twelve seemed to be carved out of a single piece of oak with the varnish itself giving of a gentle fragrance of something minty.

On the left side of the room facing the backs of one part of the 5 seating part of the table was an ornate…. Well he didn't know what it was. The bottom half was an ornately decorated cupboard with two large compartments splitting it in half and a wide draw above each of these. Then on top of this base were 2 shelves against a back board and a frame that then went on to be a decoration piece in itself. The closest thing he could compare it to would be a stereotypical old fashioned wardrobe with the two sweeping parts coming together in two big cloud like shapes before peaking and dropping slightly before meeting. Each of these protruded from the top of the odd dresser and each one was carved with various mythical animals. Smoke emitting dragons framed it while a lone phoenix swooped at something invisible to Harry. The shelves themselves were even more interesting. Scattered evenly across the display were pictures of his Mum and Dad on holiday in various places and other mementoes. He saw his Mum and Dad in front of a Greek temple, the coliseum, a geisha girl and in the middle of them all was a picture of himself being held by his mum and hugged by his Dad. As he watched the smiling James Potter reached down to kiss the baby Harry on the scarless forehead. Harry smiled sadly then went to explore the rest of the house.

Through a single door on the right of the room around the long table Harry strolled into the kitchen smelling the infused decade of must. Around the sides were various cooking apparatus and in the middle was a long block of what looked like granite surrounded by some some high stools while in the middle were two sets of taps and a double drain each separated only by a thin strip of rock. Harry's eyes travelling beyond the long kitchen, he observed a short single step that led into a small room with small chairs and children's playthings and a bean bag chair, this must have been where he played when his parents were in the kitchen cooking and cleaning. Before the short step there was a double patio door that led out into a moderate sized garden, about the same size as the Dursley's at Privet Drive.

Stepping out from the kitchen into the hallway he had been in previously he across the wooden floorboards to the staircase. Spell damage was evident on the first half of the staircase, black marks and splintered steps. Creeping upwards slowly Harry started to feel nauseas, the higher he climbed the worse it got, and by the time he reached the last couple of steps he had to sit down to let his stomach calm. He knew what was above him now, in one of these rooms his mother had died to protect him and Voldemort had tried to kill him. He'd already walked through the doorway from where his father was murdered. Feeling bile rise up his throat Harry had to forcefully calm himself. He steeled himself as he stood and opened the door on his immediate left.

This door contained nothing but a wardrobe and 4 single beds. Maybe it had been a guest room. He didn't know. Harry backed out and opened the second door, he wasn't afraid though as Harry was positive he knew which door it was. It would be the last door he'd come to; at the back of the landing behind him as he stood presently, he was certain. He looked into the room he had just opened. This was the bathroom, a large sunken bath dominated the room but in the corner hidden by wall a generous cubicle was present for the shower. He closed the door gently.

Opening the door starting on the landing he saw a small airing cupboard, a large boiler filled most of this but at the top were some racks holding a number of towels. He closed the door. He made his way down to the next door, the second to last. This must be his parent's room. He was starting to shake now.

He opened the door and stepped in quickly breathing deeply for about 10 seconds he continued to breathe in before sighing and breathing out. He didn't know what he'd expected exactly anyway, a whiff of his mother, a scent of his father's aftershave? All he could smell was decay, and damp. He looked around, there was a double bed and a vanity dresser and a wardrobe in the corner. Nothing of theirs remained. Harry stepped out and closed the door.

This was it, this was the room this was where he had become the boy-who-lived. The reason his life from 1 until present had been riddled with pain and tribulations. The reason it would continue to be so. It was an historical event, what was he afraid of? He reached out for the door handle slowly, his hand started to shake. Nausea rising, the door slid open. There was nothing there. It was just another room, it had a single bed a wardrobe and nothing else. Unlike the stair there was no sign that anything of note had occurred here. He had used the killing curse twice Harry knew, of course there would be no damage to the room. Most surprising of all though, Harry felt nothing, more relaxed now certainly, but normal. This was where his Mother had died? It was so normal, so plain and blank that Harry felt nothing. The image of Voldemort slinking toward them in this room just didn't fit and Harry couldn't wrap his mind around it. Was this normal? Now all he felt was confused.

* * *

Harry spent several hours in that room just thinking and imagining, coming to terms with the fact that he had mourned his parents long ago, that he didn't need to be overcome with grief over their loss and this house. Harry slept that night in the bed in that room before deciding to return to his trunk the next day.

The weeks both in the real world and in the trunk in flew past, and Harry made himself busy. On the first night he had stayed in Godric's Hollow he had turned to his most recent history books for details on his house. Although the original wards for the house had fallen with the death of his Dad, the ministry had reconstructed several and added others to keep the house intact and protected as befit a monument of such significance. Harry was satisfied that it would be acceptable to stay here for the short remainder of his holiday.

While in his trunk, he had taken to pushing himself physically and magically to see just how much he had improved since his first trip to Diagon Alley, he practiced Defensive manoeuvres and revised tactics and constantly improving his wand work. He made quick progress with his defence material, constantly experimenting with application, but left off detailed study of his care of magical creature course. He was taking the course for enjoyment and therefore didn't wish to spoil Hagrid's surprises.

Harry also dedicated some time to potions and found that without the dank, slimy walls of Snape's dungeons and the infinitely slimier Snape, it was a subject he actually quite enjoyed, challenging but rewarding when he got it right.

About two weeks in the trunk and a week in the real world after he had arrived at Godric's Hollow Harry had started to feel the need for human company. He had deliberate contacting Fides, but decided against it. Nice as the man was, he didn't want to give himself away. In the end Harry had slunk out and explored the village by himself. He saw the statue of his father, mother and himself in the centre of the village, and spent some time in the graveyard before lightening his mood by visiting a cafe and getting a butterbeer. The local muggles thought it was an original drink by the cafe, who's owner refused to sell the recipe. As such, it was a popular spot in the village as the muggles unknowingly enjoyed a touch of magic in their lives. Harry spent some time observing the ordinary lives and felt at peace.

Enjoying the weeks of freedom Harry was torn between excitement and disappointment at the prospect of returning to Hogwarts. But on Thursday he could put it off no longer and he sent an owl from the local post office - to the muggles they were the eccentric owner's pets - to Dumbledore requesting a meeting at a pub of Dumbledore's choosing to collect his ticket for the train and discuss various private subjects.

On Friday the 30th Harry received a reply from Dumbledore saying that he would be "much pleased" if Harry would meet him in the Leakey Cauldron where he would get them a private dining area to talk in peace. Harry packed up the few photos found in his house as his brain ran through all the different ways his meeting with Dumbledore could turn out, positively and negatively. Sleeping the last night in the bed in his room upstairs Harry woke up on Saturday the 31st excited and anticipating his meeting with Dumbledore.

Harry took one last look around the house and walked down the long path to the gates where he'd been dropped by the Knight Bus and then with a twirl and pop he was gone.

* * *

Harry appeared before the Leakey Cauldron at quarter to 4, 15 minutes before he expected to meet Dumbledore in the wizarding pub. He was wearing one of his new robes, dark blue in colour and simple in appearance, his stout, thick heeled boots and a pointed Wizarding hat with a large floppy brim that almost reached down to his eyes. Harry was sure the Hat would appear odd to most wizards, but he was also extremely confident that sitting next to Dumbledore in whatever _he _was wearing he would appear relatively normal. Harry was not disappointed.

Walking into the pub and looking around he saw that he was not the only one to have arrived slightly earlier then strictly necessary. Dumbledore was sat on a high stool, seemingly happy enough chatting to Tom the barman. Harry discretely placed his trunk on the rack for travellers provided to the left of the door, then reconsidering, shrunk it and stored in a pocket under his robes. Walking slowly up to the bar, Harry studied Dumbledore, he was right in assuming that he would be wearing an outfit that would draw notice away from Harry's own bizarre hat. Dressed in a predominately yellow robe that extended downwards to just above his ankles, he wore brown muggle slippers and a pair of white and green socks that drew the eyes. He had tucked his long silvery beard under a sparkling red buckled belt around his waist and looked a perfect example of a stereotypical eccentric wizard.

Getting closer to the bar Harry saw Tom stiffen and nod in his direction as he saw him. Dumbledore turned and smiled at Harry calmly,

"Hello Harry," He said politely, "I hope your trip here was without difficulties. Would you care for a drink?"

"It was uneventful, Sir." Said Harry happily, "And I suppose a butterbeer if you have any Tom, thank you." Tom reached behind the bar and uncorked a bottle which he promptly gave to Harry before leaving to attend to some patrons further down the bar. For a while the two sat in silence Harry supping from his bottle awkwardly and Dumbledore humming, appearing quite at ease. Eventually though Dumbledore continued the conversation,

"I was quite pleased to receive your letter on Thursday Harry and I have, after much persuading, managed to wrestle your option slip from Miner- -"

"Professor McGonagall, Sir" interrupted Harry teasingly,

"Yes, quite." Said Dumbledore chortling. He reached into one of the many pockets on his robes and pulled out a small piece of parchment folded neatly in half and a quill. "Harry I must inform you that after your display in Diagon Alley on the first of this month, I have taken the liberty – once more I'm afraid – of removing Apparation from your subject list. If you still desire to take the subject, it's your choice, but I believe you have already mastered everything you would learn in that class and it would indubitably be a waste of your time in so far as any lesson can be."

"Thank you sir," Harry replied opening the list, "it was the subject I was going to ask if I could drop. Taking it now would be as useful as taking Herbology. I'd like to replace it with the Animagus elective, if that's at all possible? I think it would be an advantage in the war."

"Never underestimate the power of understanding the living creatures around you Harry" Dumbledore replied, "I understand the reasoning behind your choices, but make sure that you're not ignoring a subject you'd enjoy for a subject you think you need to fight Voldemort." A shudder ran through the bar as Dumbledore spoke the name, "Sometimes what you want can be what you need also. Ahhh, Tom seems to be signalling that our private dining room is free, if you would care to join me?"

Standing, the two men followed Tom out of the main eating area of the pub and down a long thin corridor that passed the bottom of the staircase that led up to the Inn's accommodations stopping at a small door near the end of the corridor that Tom opened with a flourish. After they had been seated they ordered and Tom left quickly to relate their orders to the pubs cook. When he was gone Dumbledore spoke.

"I do love the roasts they offer here at the Leaky Cauldron," Dumbledore stated, "I tend to frequent the Hog's Head more than here and their cuisine often leaves something to be desired" He sighed, as if this was of great remorse to him before continuing, "However, I believe we were discussing your options for this year at Hogwarts. I was quite surprised to see that you had decided to take the less challenging transfiguration and charms courses offered." Here he lowered his voice and winked at Harry conspiratorially, "Both teachers were worried that you felt you were not capable of meeting the rigours of their courses. They instructed me to inform you that you are an above average wizard. I believe, however, that they have completely misinterpreted the reasons for your choices" Here his tone returned to normal and he leant back from the table, "I think you are not entirely pushing yourself Harry."

"Well sir, they sounded interesting, and apt considering the state of the wizarding world today." Harry replied honestly, "But I felt there were areas of magic I would enjoy concentrating on more."

"Hmmmm," Dumbledore frowned worryingly, but then his face was smooth again, "I suppose I can accept that. Having only 4 core subjects, and 2 of those less than strenuous for a wizard of your calibre, I would normally push you to pick two more, however I think from the expression on your face you will not be budged." Said Dumbledore shrewdly, "Well, Harry, I must say after your admirable score in your potions OWL I was surprised to see that you had decided not to choose potions as one of your subjects. If it is not foolish to hazard a guess I would say that this is because of the considerable enmity between yourself and Professor Snape, yes?" Harry nodded and Dumbledore sighed. "Well if I were to inform you that from September 1st Professor Snape will no longer be our Potions teacher at Hogwarts, would you be tempted to select it as a NEWT subject?"

"Snape has quit?" Gasped Harry in shock, beaming.

Dumbledore sighed "_Professor _Snape, Harry, has merely decided to relocate to a different area of the school. Now what is your answer to my suggestion?"

"Hmmm, where's he been moved to?" Harry said slyly.

"You will find out with the rest of the students on September 1st Harry, now I _must _insist that you answer my question." Dumbledore said.

Having the decency to look abashed Harry thought back to the few potions he had made over the last few weeks and the satisfaction he had got when he successfully brewed a difficult concoction. Without Snape and those dismal dungeons it might actually be quite enjoyable.

"Yes sir, I think I would quite like to do potions." Harry decided and he promptly marked a cross next to the subject.

"Excellent, excellent" Said Dumbledore. He reached across the short table and picked up the sheet of paper inspecting it closely before folding it and placing it in his pocket. "Finally, your sixth lesson slot. It would be foolish to waste such valuable time." Dumbledore held up his hand to stall Harry's protestations. "You do not work in Hogwarts for as long as I have Harry without realising the incredible capacity for procrastination that youth bestows. I do not think you will be adverse to this unusual offer Harry. For all your time at Hogwarts Harry I have attempted to avoid the appearance of favouritism in your favour. It is a luxury we can no longer afford. I propose you accept me as your personal tutor for the rest of your time at the school. There will be no N.E.W.T qualification at the end of this Harry, but understand, it **will** prove testing."

Of course, Harry agreed.

As he did the doors opened and Tom came in carrying two large plates filled with a generous roast that made Harry's mouth water. Mounds of mashed potatoes, big baby carrots, soft peas, thick gravy, tender beef and deliciously crunchy Yorkshire puddings caught Harry's eye as Tom placed the plate in front of him. Harry thanked him and watched as he placed another identical plate in front of Dumbledore, who thanked him, before leaving.

Waiting for Dumbledore politely Harry leaned back in contemplation. The skills he'd learn from Dumbledore would be mighty, but he feared the effect this special relationship would have on Ron and Hermione. Especially Ron, he had a tendency for jealousy.

"Bon apatite" He said cheerfully as they tucked into their meals. However as they ate Harry could not help looking ahead to his meeting with his best friends. So much had happened this summer, and he had not contacted them in nearly a month. Dumbledore however didn't seem to notice Harry's mood, or at least pretended not to, happily engaging Harry in small talk and smiling to himself as he ate.

Eventually however both wizards had finished their meal and leant back peacefully, resting in the companionable silence. After what seemed like an hour but had most likely been only a few minutes Dumbledore leaned forward in his chair his face suddenly serious. Harry catching his mood placed his chair back on all four legs and leaned forward himself.

"Harry," Dumbledore started, "I have knowledge that I must relate to you of the utmost importance" Dumbledore swept his wand in a small semi-circle and a white sphere ballooned outward, fading to invisibility as it faded. "Be aware though that what I am about to tell you is of the utmost secrecy, and doubtless though it is that you will soon relate these events to Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger, I must ask that you speak of this to no one else and request absolute secrecy from your two companions."

Harry nodded wondering what Dumbledore was about to tell him. Leaning forward more closely he nodded again and Dumbledore began;

"A few weeks ago I travelled to a place of great significance to Lord Voldemort. A place I had not visited in many years, due to a memory I had recently received from an informant. A small village in the English countryside…" Dumbledore cut off as a wisp of silver flew past Harry's right ear and resolved itself into a tiny silver hummingbird that hovered in front of Dumbledore's face.

"Sir, is that a patron- -"

"Yes Harry," He sighed and rose to his feet, "I'm afraid I must leave our story until another time, it is probably best as even here in the Leakey Cauldron we have no idea who could be watching us."

Dumbledore fastened a large, dusty black travelling cloak around himself and proceeded to stride to the door way. Harry quickly stood up and followed him back down the long thin corridor, past the staircase, through the eating area, and out the front door. Dumbledore turned and seemed to be surprised to see Harry following him.

"I'm afraid I have urgent business elsewhere Harry but I took the liberty of reserving a room in the Leakey cauldron for you if you choose to take it" He made as if to take another step before stopping again, turning back to Harry again he reached into his pocket, "I almost forgot. You'll be needing this for tomorrow" He gave Harry a long silver ticket, his Hogwarts express ticket. He walked forward a few paces before turning around and coming back to Harry in the doorway. "I also forgot would you be open to restarting the DA? I thought it a most wonderful idea, and while learning you strengthen interhouse relationships, it was a rather brilliant brainwave on your part Harry."

Harry nodded then extending his hand, "I'd been planning on doing so anyway sir. We'll discuss it at school sir."

"Yes, most definitely Harry, goodbye and good health till I see you tomorrow night, I'm sure Tom will take care of you." He extended his own hand and they shook, before Dumbledore turned and walked a few steps before disappearing with a loud crack.

Harry stood there for a moment before striding back into the Inn where Tom to led him to his room. When he was alone he went down into his trunk's modest library. Picking a potions book he climbed back into his room in the Leakey cauldron after an hour of night time reading Harry finished the book and dropped into an easy sleep.

* * *

A/N Review any mistakes that you notice, and I will correct them. This is the final refurbishment of my story and I will start writing a completely new chapter tomorrow.

~blorcyn~


	7. Chapter 6 The homophone

A/N: A new chapter, like no way! Stay tuned folks, more on the way. Chapter 7 in 2013. Ride the walrus. Check for errors and review them please, it means I don't have too, and my beta is enjoying freshers too much to care.

**Chapter 6 – The Homophone**

Ron planted his feet on the floor and heaved, his muscles straining and his face red with exertion.

"Ginny!" He cried. "I need your help! GINNY! I can't hold it any anymore. They're gonna' break through."

Ginny looked up from her bed, and rolled her eyes. Begrudgingly she stood and fastened the clasps on Ron's trunk shut while he kept it pressed against the wall with his shoulder.

"You do know Ron, that if you fold things, you wouldn't have this embarrassing test of strength each September, right? Oh, and Christmas, and Easter, and Summer."

Ron trembled and sunk to the ground. He waved a feeble hand in pacification, and thanks, before closing his eyes and turning his head to the wall. Ginny's expressive face morphed into an exaggerative state of disgust before she stalked out of the room. Ron could vaguely hear her complain to his mother downstairs.

Since the healers at St. Mungo's had declared him to be mentally sound the special treatment he had been receiving from his family had most decidedly ceased. Worse yet, was the alteration in his relationship with Hermione. This particular month had been full of drama caused by the revelation of his new ability. Since his wandless transfiguration of the rose, Ron had not attempted any more magic without a wand, while Hermione went through what he'd monikered the 5 stages of disbelief.

Immediately after offering the rose to Hermione, she had been overcome by denial. First, denial that she had seen what she thought that she had seen. Then, denial that such magic was theoretically possible for _any_ wizard. Finally, denial that such a powerful magic was possible by _Ron_. After that, the cat was well and truly out of the bag. Logically, Anger had followed.

Ron had requested clarification as to what she meant by _that remark_. Looking back, Ron realised that his tone may not have been quite as cool as he'd imagined. Hermione replied that it was exactly what it had sounded like, and turned to march away. She hadn't taken a step before she spun back. "YOU!" She'd screamed, jabbing at him with her extended index finger like a tiny knife.

After that everything had devolved quite rapidly. She'd realised, just like he, who had been responsible for the rampaging dragon in downtown London. Conveniently she'd forgotten the danger they'd been in till the appearance of said beast. She railed against him, called his use of magic selfish and 'Dark', endangering lives. The words produced great hurt in Ron and stoked an apoplectic fury. This stage had lasted considerably longer than that of denial, with occasional repeat performances. For example, every time they were in sight of each other. By this point the order and Ron's family had realised that this particular argument was much more severe than their habitual bickering. As such, they didn't interfere and the twins wisely chose not to exacerbate their fights.

Bargaining had been unusual; after a week Hermione had abruptly changed tack. Cutting questions and full forenames followed as Hermione became positively icy. The vitriolic rhetoric accomplished what her rage could not and Ron became progressively more and more miserable. After two long weeks of tiptoeing around the pair the adults intervened. Ginny lured Ron into a room where Hermione was sitting reading, snagged his wand and sealed the door. Ron had heard her laughing as her footsteps faded away. The awkward silence had proved too intense Ron had spoken. He couldn't remember what he had said, but piercing the silence had been the key. It catalysed Hermione to tears and she had spilled over into depression.

Ron had remembered a moment of vile satisfaction as she started crying. He'd quashed it as a matter of course, and stood frozen, unsure how to react. He'd patted her shoulder like he would Buckbeak, but this had only elicited more tears. Overcoming his pride he'd sat and she'd gushed and he'd listened. She'd explained the inadequacy she'd been feeling her whole life, describing her desire to be the best that she possibly could. She'd described how her pride had been offended when Ron had proved gifted in an area of magic in a way that she never could be and then, after what she referred to as _the remark,_ the self-disgust she'd felt and that she'd turned on Ron. Eventually her words had run out and she'd slowly snuffled and sobbed refusing to meet Ron's eyes.

He'd sat on the arm of the chair while she'd spluttered for minutes; wrestling with his own feelings. Hermione had always been the witch he could depend upon. Growing up overshadowed by his brothers and then Harry, however unintentionally, had always been a heavy burden on him. Admittedly one less heavy of late, but to have it flung in his face by the witch in front of him, at such a vulnerable moment, had left a stain of resentment on his heart that he couldn't erase. Contrastingly, the Hermione before him had opened herself to him in a way she'd never done before. She'd shown him the entirety of her fears. He understood how a less than noble emotion could consume you a moment of madness. Hermione was so rational that strong emotions were all the less controllable for their spontaneity. Ron remembered the sudden resolve not to repeat previous mistakes he'd felt as he said.

"Hermione, I forgive you. I love you and we'll always be best friends." Hermione had looked up at him and seen the sincerity in his eyes. She'd smiled and her beaming smile had filled up his whole world. Startled Ron had pulled Hermione to his chest in a tight embrace even as his eyes widened. A startled squeak and throaty chuckle had sounded from somewhere in the bushy mound of hair, only adding to Ron's and discomfort. When had this happened? He thought, all resentment forgotten.

Days on and Ron still pondered. The atmosphere in the order's headquarters had lightened considerably since his and Hermione's reconciliation. Hermione had been polite and awkward when she spoke to him, and Ron was no better. Since their chat his pulse raced everytime she spoke and sparks shivered down his skin when she touched him. It was like they'd just met and he was seeing her for the first time. At the same time, he was paralysed by regret. He **hadn't** just met her and to explore these feelings at the start of a second war with You-Know-Who would be . . . irresponsible. Anyway, she was his best friend and best friends didn't have feelings for each other. He knew she didn't. In the six years they'd known each other there had never been a sign of attraction from her. He was being foolish. It was some weird hormonal thing coming from weeks of being at odds with each other. These thoughts were cyclic and going the full pattern every day for the last few days Ron knew he'd be convincing himself the exact opposite later tonight, or not. Maybe a change of scenery and Hogwarts would clear his head.

"Ron" His mum's voice shouted up, "Ron! Everyone's waiting for you. Come on dear!" Ron sighed and stood and lifted his trunk. Trotting down the stairs he replied,

"Sorry Mum, I was checking to make sure I'd left nothing behind." Approving, Molly turned and Ron followed her out the door to where the knight bus was waiting. The school goers boarded the bus along with Molly, George, Fred and Remus Lupin, and it set off with a gut lurching bang. Ron ended up sat on a bench alone, his trunk perched on his knees.

After three stops at various locations, the knight bus mounted the pavement and screeched to a bone shuddering stop causing an affronted lamp post to momentarily jump out of the way.

"King's Cross!" The conductor announced. The students and the chaperones scampered off the bus and it trundled away before disappearing with a crack.

"Stay close" Remus warned before striding into the crowd of muggles. Ron diligently worked his way through the throng, behind Fred, occasionally having to grip his robes to avoid separation. Although less impressive than the structure of Hogwarts, this year, as every year, Ron gormlessly marvelled at the architecture of the muggles. At either side of the large clock tower, two massive arched windows dominated the building allowing light to illuminate the entire station. Trains whirred ceaselessly at platforms as hoards of anonymous muggles waited impatiently to access their carriages. Strange sounds echoed and an indecipherable, squeaky sonorified voice hurt Ron's ears. Before too long they found themselves at the barrier to platform 9 and ¾.

Molly paused them there for a moment, fussing over their muggle clothing and brushing their jackets and hair with her hands before allowing them to re-enter the magical world, Hermione included. Ron found himself the last to go through the barrier and emerged from its tingle onto a platform abuzz with activity.

Auror's packed the platform, with nearly as many as red robes as robes of other colours combined. Ron spotted familiar faces, Neville and his grandmother and the Lovegoods together. Catching his eye Neville made a face of severe discomfort, his eyes rolling at his grandmother and Mr. Lovegood, Ron laughed and grinned back at Neville seeking out more of his fellow Gryffindors. He spotted Katie Bell boarding the train and Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil gossiping wildly near their exasperated parents, wild, exaggerative hand movements impressing the importance of their gossip on one and another. Lavender caught him looking and winked at him suggestively. Ron blushed and looked away.

Turning he saw Seamus Finnigan pointing directly at him and his family, smirking to two older witches at his side. Anger turned to understanding as his eyes spotted Dean Thomas making his way toward them a mixture of nervousness and excitement evident on his face. Nudging Hermione in the ribs he jerked his head over towards Dean. He leant down and whispered.

"Lets get out of here before Mum goes all Rita Skeeter on him". Hermione nodded and both quickly hugged all the people who would be staying behind. Ron tried to pull away from his mother, but her small frame held him with back breaking strength. "Mum. Mum" He said, to no response, "I think Ginny's _boyfriend_ wants to speak to you". He grunted as he stumbled back, her hug suddenly ended, and saw her head spin and focus on the tall, dark boy in front of her. Dean's eyes were wide with surprise, and Ginny's fixed on Ron with the promise of future retribution. "Bye" He repeated, unheard by all except George, who nodded, his eyes creased with mirth.

He and Hermione slunk away, the sound of Molly's inquisition and Dean's faltering replies fading into the background bustle of the platform. They wormed their way through the people congregating at the step of the nearest carriage, Ron using his size to make room for Hermione and allow her to step up first.

Squeezing through the press the young wizard and witch travelled down each of the five carriages until they reached the last compartment in the last most section of the train. Entering, they placed their trunks overhead in the wiry frame, before seating. Though they had looked left and right, searching each compartment as they passed, they had seen no sign of Harry at all and Hermione's face displayed her worry.

They sat opposite each other, both looking out the window at the assorted wizards and witches outside. Hermione eventually broke the silence.

"What if he's been captured by . . . Voldemort?" She asked morosely. Ron turned away from the window.

"Hermione. We know he's not been captured by Him. Even if the ministry stomped on the prophet, You-Know – Voldemort would have announced it to the world. Its the only thing I'm certain off" he stated. "I'm more worried that he's chosen not to come back. There's been no Hedwig or contact of any sort from him for a month. It makes me unsure, it could mean that he's left this world behind. Well and truly run away, yet. . . I know Harry; We know Harry, and I saw his face when he ran to us in Diagon Alley. I don't think he'd leave without us, without telling us at the least." Silence descended once more and Ron looked out of the window. He couldn't spot his family anywhere, and the spot he'd last seen them was now full off red robes, as if all the aurors in the place had congregated on that one spot just outside the barrier. The aurors flowed like a river of blood toward the train, causing a stir as they forced their way through. Ron craned his head to see down the length of the train to no avail. He couldn't see the cause of the commotion.

Ron turned back. Hermione had pulled out a book called _House-Elves & Self-Hatred_. Seemingly absorbed, Ron sighed and lay down on his half and closed his eyes. A whistle sounded and the smash of doors sliding forcefully shut progressed down the train, closer and closer. With a final whistle blow the train lurched as the engine strained and the carriages started to pull away from King's Cross. Vibrations rattled Ron's teeth and he sat up again, frustrated.

The grimy urban panorama of the inner city gradually became the comfortable homes of the suburbs before that too blended into the lush green of the lightly tamed English countryside. Occasionally students from younger years would look in. A dirty scowl from Ron would send them scampering off before they even laid a finger on the door handle.

Ron turned from the window to orate a lashing as his compartment door slid open but words failed him as he took in the figure at the door.

The wizard was dressed in an odd cut of pale blue robes. Flaring at the sleeves in what looked like an incongruous oriental style compared to the rest of the robes which sucked in at the elbows becoming as body fitting as thick wool would allow. An additional garment, a mix somewhere between a poncho and a scarf reached down just below his chest, the same pale blue as the rest of his robes. Shocking, deep green boots stuck out from beneath the hem. The crowning weirdness however had to be the hat. A lemon-yellow hat adorned the wizards head, a classic wizard hat, a large floppy ended cone with a brim as wide as a potions cauldron.

"Hello Lovebirds" Said Harry.

* * *

"Hello Lovebirds" said Harry, grinning beatifically.

"Harry?" Hermione quizzed, mouth agape, a book disregarded on her lap. "what are you wearing?" Harry grinned and did a little spin as he stepped into the carriage compartment. Ron fell back laughing uproariously. Harry's eyes narrowed as he looked at Ron.

"Its the hat isn't it?" Harry quizzed. Ron pulled himself up, wiping tears from his eyes and went to speak before collapsing in guffaws again. Harry sighed and removed the hat vanishing it with a muttered _evanesco_. Frowning at Ron who was slowly calming himself, Hermione took up the line of questioning again.

"I thought you ran away to distance yourself from Dumbledore, Harry. It really looks like you're trying to emulate him in that outfit"

"I'm not hearing a question Hermione." Harry replied. He held up his hand, forestalling her as she opened her mouth. "It's a cunning disguise" He elaborated, with a wink. Finally having reclaimed his breath, Ron joined the conversation his cheeks hurting from laughter,

"Its not much of a disguise Harry, I'm sorry to say, I'd notice you from a mile away in that hat." Hermione gave a little 'oh!' of understanding, and remarked,

"Don't you see, Ron? Everyone would be so busy looking at the outfit, that they wouldn't notice it was Harry underneath! That's brilliant, Harry" She gushed. Harry rubbed the back of his head, embarrassed.

"Well, the Notice-Me charm on the hat itself helped too" He smiled.

"What about the sleeves?" Hermione asked, grinning "A second layer of the ridiculous?" Harry grimaced.

"Actually, they're more practical" He slid back his left sleeve revealing his green dragon skin arm guard and wand holster, before displaying its twin on his right arm. "It keeps my wand from being summoned, and I've spelled my wand with a simple unbreakable charm that works on magical objects. I remembered what happened in our second year, I didn't want to see a repeat any time soon. I can spell both your wands too if you'd like?" Harry finished. Ron and Hermione quickly passed over their wands and Harry waved his wand over each of theirs in turn muttering an invocation too quietly to be heard. Silently he passed them their wands back.

"Did it work?" Ron asked.

"Test it out" Harry replied knowingly. Ron nodded and raised his wand high over head before bringing it down sharply toward his rising knee. Harry shouted a hoarse warning, rising from his seat, but it was to no avail. The wand connected with Ron's knee and bounced off, whole and undamaged. Ron looked up at Harry his eyes wide with fear. Harry reclined, chuckling.

"Well, I had to get you back for insulting my hat" Harry laughed. Ron muttered a choice curseword and leapt on Harry trying to get enough swing in the confined area to punch his ribs convincingly. Harry fought him off good-naturedly, eventually shucking him back onto his seat. He looked over and saw Hermione rolling her eyes, the trace of a smile in the curve of her lips, her eyes fixed on Ron. Harry smiled again.

"So? Lovebirds? Who's going to be the first to tell me?" Harry quizzed, his eyes turning from Hermione to Ron and back again. Their expressions changed, Ron's becoming uncharacteristically nondescript, while Hermione's became a scowl. "Have I got the wrong end of the stick here? Fred told me you two went on a date and you hadn't been talking to anyone else since."

"It wasn't a date!" Said Ron heatedly at the precise moment Hermione mumbled quietly,

"It made us fall out." They looked at each other, Ron flushing an embarrassed red, while Hermione looked down at her book again, hurt, refusing to meet either of their eyes. Ron looked back at Harry, in attempt to change the topic he quizzed,

"Fred, when did you talk to him? We've all been trying to contact you this summer, he never said that he'd actually managed to."

"Well, it was on the platform, just. He was so surprised to see me he positively exclaimed my name, drawing all the aurors onto me. After shouting them back, we couldn't really talk about the more serious things that have happened this summer." Ron scowled. "Ron, I mean order related thing, of course this is serious. Thanks for me putting me back on topic. What happened?" Harry looked up into Ron's blue eyes, deep in his eye, in his pupil, he saw a tiny flicker of images. He looked deeper, the images growing to fill Harry's sight,

_A knee rose to meet his face, the force of it propelling him up, back and over. He flailed his arm for purchase scraping something cold and metallic. An image flashed to mind. . ._

Harry shook his head, tearing his eyes away from Ron's and shaking his head to dislodge the vision from his brain.

"Harry! Mate! Are you ok? Is it . . . Voldemort?" Ron asked. He felt Hermione's hand on his back, he looked up to see her standing over him, concerned.

"Ill explain later." He replied, "So, you were attacked."

"Yeh," Said Ron, disconcerted. "How'd you know that?" Harry just shook his head again repeating 'later' and Ron continued. "Well we were in muggle London. We'd just been to one of those moving picture shows, and were heading to Diagon Alley which wasn't too far away, when this gang of muggles started shouting at me and Hermione. There were loads, like 50." Here Hermione snorted despite herself, and Ron paused. "Well maybe not that many, but loads.

Anyway, they corned us and I got gobby and he hit me out of nowhere. I was so shocked that I didn't think about my wand or my order portkey. Anyway, yeh, the lead muggle hit me again and I fell and my hand touched this cold, metallic thing. I thought of a big, blue, metallic Dragon. I saw them picking up Hermione, and her wand dropping. I was so scared. And angry. I felt this surge, like when I first held my wand, and next thing I know there it is. A big blue dragon."

"That's impossible!" Harry interjected. Behind Ron, Hermione's eyes widened and she shook her head vigorously.

"Oh, why's that then Harry?" Spat Ron. Harry, frowning at both Ron's tone and Hermione's head waving, he carried on regardless.

"You don't get blue dragons." He said, mystified "Even water dragons are a kind of mirky grey at best." Ron laughed, and Hermione sagged behind him in relief.

"Well it was hardly natural anyway" Ron shrugged it off. Harry's mouth made a little o of surprise and he leaned forward intently.

"Did you go to the Alley straight after? This was on the day I saw you outside Flourish & Blotts?" Both Ron and Hermione nodded. Harry pushed back, stretch into the cushions of his seat. "Before I saw you there was this unnatural, synthetic sort of roar. All the wizards and witches in the alley froze when they heard it. It was you." He sat forward again. "I still haven't heard anything that explains why you two had a disagreement."

Ron squirmed awkwardly. "Well, everything was fine. Hermione didn't suspect anything really, I think." He said, glancing at her out of the corner of his eye, "But I couldn't help but think that it was me. I wasn't sure then, you see, that it was actually me. But I was suspicious, so I tapped my wand on my clock" Harry laughed and Ron glared. "I said clock! Yeh, so, I tapped my wand on it and said no incantation and nothing happened, and I relaxed, but then I realised I didn't have my wand the first time. I tried again, and touched it with my hand, and it turned into this beautiful white rose. Hermione came in. Saw it. Said it was impossible too, but for different reasons than you did Harry, and it all got a bit heated."

Harry looked at him and than at Hermione who's blank eyes were fastidiously pretending to read, this was obviously as much as he felt comfortable saying in front of Hermione and dredging even this little morsel up was making Hermione act unusually oddly. He could wring the full story out of him in the dormitory tonight.

"So what have you transfigured since then? It is just transfiguration isn't it, or have you found another application?" Harry asked.

Ron grimaced, "Well, since that last rose I haven't actually tried anything again. I didn't feel particularly enthusiastic about practicing, so I don't really know what I can do." Harry smiled again, after being apart from his friends for so long, every word seemed an excuse to grin.

"Not to worry, Ron. You've proven it wasn't fluke accidental magic, and we can pick it up as we go along." Harry stooped and hunched his back affecting a high crone like voice, "You'll be a wizard to rival Merlin, Weatherby."

"A wizard to rival Merlin" Ron mused quietly.

Before Harry could reply, a horrendous screech sounded from the other side of the compartment's outside window. Ron jumped a foot even as Harry was up and moving to open the window.

"Hedwig!" Harry cried gleefully. He reached out for her but she shrieked again and bit into the flesh of his thumb, cleanly severing a sizeable chunk. Harry hissed between his teeth and recoiled in shock and she flew past him alighting on the luggage rail. "Hedwig" He repeated, "what the hell are you playing at?" Hedwig hooted coolly and turned her head from him, slowly and deliberately preening. Harry held his thumb to chest. "Where has she been, I thought that she was with you this summer!". Hermione didn't answer and reached up cautiously into the luggage rail feeling for her own trunk. Hedwig glared at her before hopping away from he questing hand. She pulled down her trunk as Ron answered Harry,

"We all thought she was with you this summer, I guess this answers why you never contacted us. What are you doing Hermione?" The last directed to the girl rummaging through her trunk.

"I picked up some Essence of Dittany at the apothecary for potions this year but I can't find it any- ahh here it is. Harry, stop squeezing your thumb" Harry did as requested and she poured a small amount of the solution onto his thumb. The missing chunk rewove itself before his eyes, initially pale before regaining its colour from returning blood flow.

The return of Hedwig erased all traces of their previous conversation and Hermione returned to her book as Harry and Ron spent a good fifteen minutes trying to coax Hedwig down. Her rage ran deep however, and she rejected their honest solicitations. Finally they flumped down, defeated. Harry was just happy that she'd returned at all. He'd not even considered the possibility that she'd have to fend for herself for a month. He shuddered, she'd be getting all the owl treats she could eat this year.

Ron was looking vaguely amused, Harry wondered aloud what lessons they'd have in common this year. Hermione replied first,

"I took Advanced DADA, Advanced Potions, Advanced Charms, Advanced Transfiguration, Advanced Ancient Runes, and Advanced Arithmancy. My electives were The art of the Animagus and Apparation"

"And breathe, Hermione" Ron joked, "I took the Animagus and Apparation electives too, but my course load isn't quite as heavy. Advanced DADA, Advanced Transfiguration, Advanced Care of Magical creatures and charms. Mum wouldn't let me have less than three Advanced courses, and when she got the letter about the changed entry grade for Advanced Potions last week she signed me up without even asking me." Ron grimaced, "I thought I was finally shut of Snape."

"I can ease your heart there, Ron. The reason the boundary was lowered was because Snape's not teaching potions this year. Dumbledore told me." Ron punched the air in joy. "He's not left Hogwarts though, he's 'decided to relocate to a different area of the school'". Ron's face fell.

"Hopefully the lake, the git's in need of a wash if you ask me" Ron muttered.

"No-one did ask you Ronald," Hermione snapped, closing her book and turning her glare on Harry, "What do you mean Dumbledore told you?" Harry dropped his head to one side curiously, whatever had happened between her and Ron he didn't want her directing it at him. Begrudgingly, he answered.

"I met him for tea yesterday. I had to collect my train ticket and we had to talk about my subjects, he couldn't owl me like he did you. With less then half a day remaining, he was content to let me be. I'll be under his eye for the next ten months in a few hours." Hermione settled back, mollified.

"So what lessons will we have together? What did you choose Harry?" Hermione asked diffidently. She did not yet know if he'd done well in his exams,

"Well we'll all have DADA and potions together, I'll have CoMC with Ron, oh and regular Charms too. We'll all have Animagus studies together too, so all in all its not too bad. I took duelling as my other elective."

Ron grunted, bemused. "Why you want to be hanging out with a load of slimy Slytherins, Harry?" Harry's frown said everything and Ron laughed. "Yeh," He continued, "Duelling is the pastime of the pure blood, It'll be Slytherins and a smattering of Ravenclaws, maybe some 'Puffs if your lucky". Harry grimaced, but before he could reply Hermione interrupted.

"Harry are you only doing four courses?"

"No, no Hermione, I'm doing regular transfiguration also. I guess I'll be alone for that." Hermione paused a moment, another question evident on her face.

"And you aren't doing Apparation as an elective?"

"No. That is correct. Just Duelling and Animagus studies for me." Harry drawled.

"Don't you think it's a bit more. . . important than those, considering the situations you find yourself in each year?" Hermione rebutted.

"Why? You can't apparate inside Hogwarts." Harry asked innocently. He saw the conflict between her desire to not appear bossy and her desire to argue the importance of apparation for his safety in the way she gnawed on her bottom lip and decided to cut her some slack. "I was originally signed up for it, Hermione, but I learnt to apparate by myself. It's how I escaped the order. I got a license in the summer, and changed my choice when I spoke to Dumbledore." Hermione looked amazed,

"How did you learn to apparate since the end of school?" She inquired.

"I got a book" Harry replied. Feeling his answer fell a little short from their incredulous expressions he added, "It had a lot of recommendations. I'll give it to you later tonight Hermione." He finished, predicting her question.

Ron's expression was shocked, to say the least. "And you got it right the first time?" He gasped.

"Well, sort of" Was the answer, "The very first time, I could hear the order closing in, I'd only just read it and I was in a bit of a panic. I splinched all my finger nails off" Showing them his hands his nails did appear to be a little shorter than usual.

"You'd only just read it?" Hermione asked. Harry sighed.

"My summer may have been even more eventful than yours, guys." He then proceeded to relate to them his entire summer.

He explained his motivation for escaping the Dursley's and how he'd tied bed sheets together and climbed down from his window, fleeing from Mundungus' snores. He told them about how he used the flaw in Gringott's supervisory service to have almost an entire day of shopping in Diagon Alley, gifting them the watches he'd bought for them at long last. He orated to them the spells performed upon him in _Transformation_ and, without going into too much detail on the vision he'd experienced during the process, his hypothesis that due to prophecy he would be the only wizard to ever survive such a procedure.

He described his flight from the order, his conversation with Dumbledore and his week long sojourn in the platform 9 and ¾ before he discovered that the protections on the platform could reveal him to anyone thought to investigate. He told them of his quick jaunt to the ministry, and then his journey to the potter home in Godric's Hollow. They were a receptive audience, putting oohs and aahs in all the right places, a supportive presence when he related the disappointing anti-climax of seeing the spot where he became the boy-who-lived. He told them about the changes he'd experienced in the succeeding weeks of the summer, of how he seemed to sleep less and less each night, at present needing no more than 3 hours of sleep a night.

When he finished, his throat dry, the sky outside was the grey that immediately precedes the true darkness of night, Ron and Hermione were silent.

"Well . . . " said Ron, "What do you say to that? You win? Trumps mine and Hermione's story".

"_You_ say" Harry laughed, "Personally, I think the magical metal dragon far more interesting. Hermione?" The last addressed to the witch who stared morosely at the darkening shadows of the shrubbery zipping past the train. Harry realised the problem with a sudden epiphany. "Hermione, I think I know what's wrong." He said quietly.

"I'm sure with your new super-intelligence it was very easy" She whispered back. There was no malice in her tone, just sadness. Ron just looked between the two nonplussed as Harry thought best how to phrase his next sentence.

"Hermione, I love you like a sister, you and Ron are the best friends I dreamed of as a friendless child. Me and Ron didn't befriend you because you're the smartest witch in our year,"

"Ex-" Hermione whispered back.

"Not unless I've had a sex change I don't know about it" Harry laughed, the unexpected interjection making him return to normal volume. The unexpected joke even tugged a little chuckle from Hermione, "Regardless, If you and I can love Ron despite his lack of intelligence," He ignored Ron's disgruntled 'Oi!' and carried on, "Then we've always loved you despite your abundance of it. Our golden trio wasn't made for a set off characterless labels. The boy-who-lived, The muggle-born scholar, and the pure-blood comic relief. If you think that, you've done me and Ron a great disservice. Your our friend because you're Hermione, and nothing else." Harry finished.

Hermione turned and launched herself at Harry giving him a tight embrace, before giving Ron another even tighter one. "That was exactly what I needed to hear. Thankyou for the watch Harry". She looked down at her watch. "Oh! Ron! We're late for the prefects meeting with the new Head Prefects." Ron rolled his eyes as she tugged him up by his arm.

"We'll be back soon mate. Get changed, we can't be more than an hour from Hogwarts now." Harry nodded and the prefects left. Once changed Harry attempted to once more goad Hedwig into her cage, failing once more Harry sat. Ron had left out a couple of gobstones, while Hermione had left behind her house elf book. Neither appealed in the slightest and Harry ended up alone for half an hour, bored senseless.

Eventually Ron and Hermione returned, and Harry listened to their assorted complaints about the other prefects until the train started to slow as they arrived at Hogsmeade. They were just standing to depart when Harry voiced a concern,

"Have you noticed that Draco hasn't paid us his traditional welcoming visit? I hope he's Ok." Ron and Hermione looked at his concerned face in disbelief before his lips wavered and all three burst into raucous laughter.

"Blimey mate, you had me there for a second" Said Ron as they joined the queue of first years outside their compartment. Hedwig alighted on Harry's shoulder for a moment before, with a vicious squeeze from her talons, she half leapt half flew onto Hermione's shoulder gently. Ron laughed again, "I think your going to be in the doghouse with that one for a while yet, Harry". Harry just grumbled in reply, and together they made their way off the train onto Hogsmeade's platform.

The platform was dark, and on it the typical scene first of september scene was apparent. Hagrid rose from the midst of the crowd like a hairy monolith, his loud voice drawing all the nervous first years toward him. Harry managed to catch his eye and waved as he fought his way to the thestral carriages. Eventually Harry found himself in a carriage with Neville, Ron and Hermione.

Neville filled Harry in on his summer, showing him his new cherry wood wand. Harry was pleased for Neville, he seemed so happy and bubbly, incessantly chatty about the plants he'd cultivated this summer. While Ron and Hermione's faces were frozen into an expression of polite uncomfortableness as Neville prattled on Harry marvelled at the change a bit of self-confidence had brought on in the budding wizard. Neville eventually subsided, and he asked Harry if the DA would be continuing this year to which Harry assented. Ron and Hermione looked at him in consternation.

"Oh. I guess I forget to mention it, against all the other summer stuff." Harry grinned disarmingly. Neville looked around in confusion.

"What happened this summer" Neville asked, but as he did so the carriage slowed to a halt, the students piling from it exuberantly. Before them, Hogwarts. The magnificent structure reached high into the heavens before them, a magical castle with a structure that could never be matched by any building that obeyed the laws of nature. It took Harry's breath away each and every time he saw it after a long absence. Even as he gawked, he noticed Hedwig depart to the owlry without a hoot before he was herded up the stairs and into the great hall.

The enchanted ceiling showed a black sky, the stars presumably blocked by dark clouds, while the great hall was aglow with hundreds of floating candles. Harry assumed his position at the Gryffindor table surrounded by the other sixth years. He greeted his fellow Gryffindors quickly as the rest of the school found their seats and a great hush descended on the assembled students as Professor McGonagall placed the sorting hat on a conjured stool. Their eyes followed her as she strode to collect the first years and returned, the diminutive wizards and witches in her lee. The sorting house gave a little twitch, then a shudder then a ripping sounded as it opened its brim and proceeded to sing,

_When the land was otherwise,_

_And magic new._

_Teachers taught lies, _

_And left students to stew._

_Gryffindor, a wizard, proud and bold,_

_Saw injustice through and through._

_To Slytherin he called,_

_A wizard, wise and shrewd._

_United by a common goal,_

_They found two more._

_They made the world's best magic school,_

_No lesson a bore._

_But common in purpose and common in aim,_

_The founders floundered for_

_No founder prized a student the same._

_The solution apparent in school houses, galore._

_For Ravenclaw wit was a treasure,_

_And intelligence she thought to sought,_

_Gryffindor craved courage beyond measure,_

_Taking those tested who fought._

_Mighty Slytherin, on ancestry staked his claim,_

_Only those of pure blood could learn._

_Hufflepuff had no similar aim,_

_And housed the rest without concern._

_For many years the school taught well,_

_Producing wizards and witches of great renown._

_But behind closed doors division would tell,_

_And the founders split, inducing my frown._

_Never since that fractious day,_

_Has Hogwarts' stood whole._

_Conflict kept, just at bay_

_the cracks in Hogwarts taking their toll._

_Now a danger, strong and external,_

_threatens to splinter us from within._

_With my worries stated, and chagrin,_

_I fulfil my purpose: let the sorting begin._

A few lone claps rang out before they were hushed by their classmates. Harry saw Ron and Hermione look at him out of the corner of his eyes, but his own eyes were locked onto McGonagall's face which looked pale and slack in shock. He'd never seen his stalwart teacher so discomposed in such a public setting. She forcefully gathered herself and unrolled a length parchment,

"Fingleby, Garry!". As Hufflepuff welcomed their first new housemate, Harry turned back to his own table, and joined in the furtive discussion. At length, it was decided that the Sorting Hat was repeating its warning of last year with more frustration. It was decided that they would of course, as always, attempt to include other houses, excepting those slimy Slytherins.

Eventually all the first years had been sorted and seated themselves at their new house tables, a moment later Dumbledore rose from his seat and clapped his hands twice. Silence descended.

"Before I can allow you to tuck into a sumptuous welcome feast there are a few announcements I must make." Harry looked up at the head table, there was the usual assortment faces, he couldn't see a new face anywhere on the table. Then, again this wouldn't be the first time that a DADA teacher had turned up halfway through the welcome feast. Harry looked up at the Snape who staring intently at Dumbledore's back, Harry smirked at the ex-potions master. _Ex_- potions master. A horrible sinking sensation filled Harry's stomach as a dreadful thought occurred to him.

"It is with great pleasure that I announce our new Defence against the Dark Arts teacher: Severus Snape." The Slytherin table burst into jubilant applause. There was a smattering of lukewarm, obligatory applause from the other two houses, but excepting the Gryffindor first years every Gryffindor's face was frozen into an expression of nausea and Horror. Ron looked particularly bad, his face seemingly drained of blood. Dumbledore waved his hands, benignly shushing the applause, his twinkling eyes and grandfatherly smile conspicuously ignoring the Gryffindors. Snape himself looked smugly please, an expression unbecoming on his sallow face.

"I place great confidence in both Professor Snape and the student body that this transition will not be problematic" Dumbledore said pointedly, pausing for a moment as his eyes met Harry's. "To fulfil the vacant Potions position, I must admit I was unable to find a suitable professor in such a short amount of time. Therefore, I shall be taking the position myself." Dumbledore beamed, before frowning as the students sat silent. "While you may fear for your education in this topic without the guidance of the Professor Snape, I must protest that I do possess some aptitude for the subject."

Harry leapt to his feet clapping and was immediately followed by the rest of Gryffindor, a moment later both Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw followed. Through the other houses Harry could see one or two Slytherins standing, while the majority of the house remained seated. The hollering, cat-calls and whistles continued for minutes ignoring Dumbledore's gestures of modesty. In the end Dumbledore had to wait until the students finally got tired and sat before he continued.

"I don't wish to keep you from your dinners any longer so I shall concisely say: The forbidden forest remains forbidden; only third years and above may visit Hogsmeade on appointed weekends; the full list of punishable offences resides in the caretaker Mr. Filch's office. Let the feat commence." With that Dumbledore seated himself and all the tables suddenly found themselves laden with food, cooked to perfection.

Immediately the great hall was filled with the buzz of conversation. Harry helped himself to every piece of food within his reach, mixing pie, roast and more exotic cuisine together in a cacophony of flavour. Around him everyone was sharing the stories of their summers. It was one of those rare times, where after a long absence, friends reconvene, every joke a winner, every sentence scintillating.

Harry joined in, asking questions but keeping his own summer close to the chest. The ministry had not revealed his disappearance and Harry saw no reason to bring it up and spoil the pleasant atmosphere. Harry was nearing the end of his meal, when a hush fell over his section of the table. A shadow loomed over him and Harry turned to see Snape's chest.

"Potter." He spat, "Dumbledore requires your presence after the house feet. Apparently becoming Dark Arts professor ensnared me as his messenger boy." He concentrated all his venom into his eyes, boring into Harry's own, "I do not appreciate this, see that it does not happen again." He turned and started to walk away.

"Oh Snape!" Harry called. Snape paused but did not turn around. A larger area of the hall had paused to watch the proceedings. "Its _Defense Against_ the Dark Arts. Don't forget. . . some of us won't." Snape paused a moment longer, before snapping at the Hufflepuffs closest to him,

"Back to your prattling!" Without a further reply he stalked back to the top table. Harry looked past him to Dumbledore who was facing away from him and talking to Professor Sinestra, Harry believed however, that he had witnessed everything that had just occurred. Dumbledore knew the mutual enmity between himself and Snape, why did he continually throw them together?

Desert came and went in a blur of sugar coma inducing tart and ice cream and too soon, the feast was over. Ron and Hermione offered to wait with him for Dumbledore, but he waved them on asking them to stay awake and let him in when he was finished with the headmaster. Gradually the hall emptied, most teachers leaving the hall too. Students cast odd glances at Harry as he remained motionless on the bench at his table. Before long the hall was practically deserted, the silence in such a large space was disconcerting. Harry raised his eyes from where he'd be tracing patterns in some spilled pumpkin juice to see Dumbledore striding toward him in his magnificently purple robes.

"Come, Harry" He said authoritatively, as he passed. Harry scrabbled to catch him up and fell into step beside him. The castle was empty, only faint echoes of the Slytherins – whose common room was closest to the great hall – remained to break the stillness. The weight of the silence pressed down on Harry and he didn't fight it as they travelled up the stairs to the 6th floor and the headmaster's office.

Reaching the gargoyle Dumbledore stated a suitably confectionery based password and the gargoyle hopped aside. Dumbledore set a foot over the threshold before dithering.

"Harry, the potions classroom is now in that room there" He said, pointing at a door opposite where the gargoyle had leapt aside. "I fear I quite neglected to say so during my speech. Quite remiss of me. I'd be obliged if you could put the word out, as it were, after we are finished here." Harry laughed at his eccentricities and assented. They took the spiral staircase up to the office and after saying hello to Fawkes Harry was seated.

The office was much the same as it had been last year, before Harry's raging. A few twinkly silver objects were missing, but on the whole, ignoring the mutterings of the portraits on his entrance, the office looked unaltered. Dumbledore steepled his fingers and looked over the top of his half moon glasses before beginning.

"Harry, yesterday I began a story that I was unable to finish due to the interruption of an order patronus. It is somewhat ironic as the story itself was cut short by an interruption, on that occasion, by you. Before I explain further I must relate to you an abridged history of the life of Tom Riddle.

The lessons I had planned for this year were memories I had collected that detailed Tom Riddle's birth and life. I hoped for you to observe them and make these connections for yourself and thus gain a deeper understanding of your foe. It is my hope that we will still do so. Harry, tell me, have you ever heard of a horcrux?" Harry shook his head in denial, "Don't worry, Harry. I would have been more concerned if you had. A horcrux is the darkest piece of magic imaginable. I believe it is how Voldemort survived the rebounding of his killing curse on the night you gained that scar."

"I'm confused professor" Harry interjected, "Is a horcrux a dark spell or shield, or an ability like parseltounge?" Dumbledore replied,

"A horcrux is an object that is created in the act of murder. By taking another life, you protect your own from future harm. It can be anything from a pebble to a building, and it houses a portion of the murderer's soul" Harry shuddered. "As long as it exists, the creator can not be truly killed. The diary you destroyed just over 4 years ago was a horcrux, and the way it acted, with disregard for its own secrecy, suggested to me a horrible conclusion. A dark magic I had never supposed possible. Multiple Horcruxs"

Dumbledore gave a violent shudder, "I cannot be sure how many, nor all of their locations, but I have definitely found a second, and was in the process of acquiring it when news of your departure reached me. I wish you to accompany me, tonight." Harry agreed almost instantaneously, "Harry, I must warn you, Voldemort will not have left his horcrux unguarded, you must not touch it, must not disturb it until we know better what we are dealing with. As you know, Voldemort is a master of insidiously malicious magic. Well, let us be off."

The wizards stood and Fawkes flew between them, perching on Dumbledore's arm, while Harry lightly grasped a tail feather. The phoenix trilled and suddenly flames obscured Harry's sight, accompanied by a pleasant tickling, as if he had applied a flame-freezing spell. When the golden flames cleared Harry was overlooking a graveyard he knew very well on a hill next to a dilapidates shack.

"Little Hangleton" Harry gasped his wide eyes fixed on the grave where he had once been held and used in a dark magic ritual. Dumbledore turned and saw what Harry was looking at.

"Apologies Harry, I forgot the negative associations that undoubtedly accompany this place for you. We will not be attending the graveyard this night." Dumbledore strode toward the house and Harry followed wrenching his eyes from sight below him. In the darkness of the night, he could just make out the bright lights of a village in the distance and a manor house closer to the shack. Dumbledore halted him at the boundary of the property and pulled out his wand and muttered an incantation. "There appears to be no magical protections remaining in the area apart from a muggle repelling charm. It's logical assuming Voldemort did not want to draw undue attention to this spot, but unexpected. We must proceed with caution." Dumbledore bid him to wait while he strode in a circle around the house.

Harry looked upon the house, what reason would Voldemort have to hide a piece of his soul here? The dark lord was too dramatic, too flamboyant, too assured in his superiority to place a key to his immortality in a place of no sentimental meaning. Harry heard a silken rustling in front of him and dropped to a crouch, his wand drawn. Peering through the gloom he spotted a small grass snake.

"_Hello" _Harry said, "_Can you help me, most noble snake?"_ The snake paused on hearing his voice then slithered over to him,

"_What do you wish speaker?"_ The snake asked. Harry was no expert on snake inflection, but the snake in front of him seemed almost deferential.

"_Tell me the protections upon this site, so that I may pass through unharmed_" Harry commanded, and the snake hissed out one long syllable, almost like a hesitation before it replied.

"_Speaker, we are the protectors of your magical talisman. You bid our ancestors guard it until such a day that you may return, and they have passed the geis down to us. We guard your treasure, Master"._

"_Your master bids you take him to it"_ Harry replied following the snake onto the property. Dumbledore caught sight of him entering through the door, that was half off its hinges, as he rounded the property.

"Harry!" he shouted, breaking into a run to catch him. Harry turned and waited for him.

"Its ok, Sir. The protection was snakes, only snakes. I don't think Voldemort ever really expected anyone but him to come looking for this horcrux. The snakes are the descendants of the original snakes he tasked, and they think that I am him. They're going to it now!" Harry gushed, excited, before turning and hurrying on. Dumbledore cast a light from his wand, illuminating the grass snake as it emerged from a knothole in the floor, a ring grasped in its mouth.

"_Leave us"_ Harry hissed at the snake, and it obediently writhed away. Harry turned back to Dumbledore to see the most peculiar expression on his face. Dumbledore reached down past Harry and picked up the ring reverently. Harry thought he heard Dumbledore whisper '_Ariana'_. Harry moved to speak, he recognised the name from a grave he had inspected close to that of his parents. Before he could do so Dumbledore moved to place the ring on his finger. Harry moved before he thought. Reaching out, he slapped the ring from Dumbledore's fingers where it bounced to the floor and skittered away into the darkness.

Hardly before he could think Dumbledore's wand was trained on him. Time seemed to slow, in a way it had not in exactly a month. Dumbledore's face was a horrifying rictus of fury. Dumbledore's wand was spitting flames as wide as Harry was tall, they slowly engorged around the wizard at a snail's pace, curling like a whip. All the terrifying power that Harry had once seen directed at Barty Crouch Jr. was now directed at him, and it terrified him.

His right hand was up his left sleeve, grasping at his wand he realised. Whatever he had done, it had grievously offended – hurt Dumbledore, and he had seen what. . . a wizard reaching for his wand? Harry hoped he wasn't about to make another terrible mistake. He breathed out, closed his eyes and moved his arms down simultaneously. A great wave of heat hit him, and he was flung backwards. Something smashed into his back and his arms flung open as he opened his eyes. He saw the ceiling, or the floor, spin around and then rush up to meet his face. All was still, there did not appear to be another curse on the way. Harry pushed himself up, wincing, there were burns on the back of his hands that throbbed when he bent his wrists.

The shack was, improbably, in even greater dissarray. The table had been toppled, a dresser cracked and a window blown out. In the middle of it all Albus Dumbledore had collapsed, his knees drawn up to his chest. Harry looked around, in the far corner of the room the ring sat, unmarked, deceptively innocent. He walked over and nudged it with his foot. His scar gave the tiny echo of a throb, and he knelt and gazed at the ring. What evil was it that could cause such misery in the greatest wizard of the age? He looked at the crying wizard in the middle of ruin. Albus looked so incredibly old and frail at that moment, Harry hated to see him reduced so. Harry was overwhelmed momentarily by all the pain Voldemort had caused. The man spewed pain, and hurt and evil in everything he touched. Harry thought of Cedric, and Sirius, and his parents, and the abnormality of the situation he found himself rose up inside him. Before he could battle it down, the grief produced a large, blobby single tear that ran down his face and dripped off.

Harry was distracted by a large cracking sound. He looked down and another crack echoed through the shack. The ring was crinkling up like a coke can exposed to heat before his eyes. A black, disgusting viscous liquid bubbled out and then vanished, leaving behind the shrunken ring, and the signet stone. Harry pulled his wand from its holster.

"Evanesco" He said in disgust.

"Harry . . . You vanished. . . It's gone. . ." Dumbledore croaked behind him. Harry turned and saw the old wizard standing, his hand outstretched. His hand dropped. He visibly composed himself "You've done a great deed here today. We must leave, quickly." Harry nodded, and Dumbledore set a brisk pace to the spot where Fawkes had flamed them in. "Hogwarts" he said, then disapparated. Harry turned on the spot and felt the horrible compression of apparation. Cold cobbles met his feet as he popped into being outside the three broomsticks. Harry looked around, but could see no sight of Dumbledore anywhere. He drew his wand and muttered "_Lumos", _a harsh glare illuminated the street around him. He ran out of Hogsmeade onto the Hogwarts path. Cold, frosted earth crunched under his feet as they slapped their way toward the school. Harry felt vulnerable surrounded by the sinister darkness. In his haste he reached the gates of Hogwarts in what felt like only 5 minutes or so. Dumbledore was waiting for him underneath a winged boar.

"In the future, Harry, it would be expedient to apparate to the gates themselves" Dumbledore said happily. From his present demeanour, the weeping, broken Dumbledore Harry had seen moments ago could have been a mere figment of his imagination.

"Sir, what happened ju-". Dumbledore cut him off,

"Harry, it is almost 1 O' clock in the morning, and we all have lessons early tomorrow. In your youth, you need your sleep"

"Funny you should say that, Sir, becau-" Dumbledore waved him to silence.

"Please, Harry. You have given me much to think about. I will explain tomorrow. I shan't keep you waiting any longer than it takes for me to organise my thoughts." Harry relented in the face of his obstinance, and bid him goodnight as they parted at the stair case. Dumbledore returned the cordiality, and Harry began to run up the stairs to the Fat Lady, three at a time. He arrived at the portrait, and halted, stumped. He turned to his watch, and tapped a small button.

"Ron? Hermione?". He waited, there was no reply. He hoped he wasn't stuck out here all night.

* * *

A/N: Review any glaring typos and mistakes you spot and I shall correct them. Content was cut from Dumbledore and Harry's chat. To be typed in the next chapter. I just wanted this one done as the train lasted longer than I had anticipated. Harry's time dilation effect, its thinking time, as soon he moves physically, it stops.

~blorcyn~


End file.
